Vongola Digidestiny
by Murasaki Argenteria
Summary: Full Summary and Description inside. Currently on Pause/Hiatus and Revision/Rewriting binge, will edit/post more when I have time Notes at bottom of Page -10/08/2011
1. IMPORTANT! Edit? What Edit?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU MOVE ON!**

Before Anyone Reads Anything, I would like to note that you should check out my Profile. But Since I'm sure none of you (or very few of you) are actually going to do that, I'm going to say everything here as well... Summarized/Said Differently.

Ok, so, I know I said I was going to revise everything but I've been on hiatus for so long and people have actually asked for me to put everything up as it has been before. So to those that asked for that YES, That is exactly what I am going to do.

However, because some of the revisions were a bit...radical...to say the least, I have decided to post EVERYTHING (at least for the ones that I have the originals for) exactly as they were before I started taking things down and revising. For some of the things, stories might make more sense or Omake's and things (Like Stuck's Theatre thing...which I will be taking down).

On the other hand, because I will be doing this, I will NOT be posting the revisions on this account. I will do it on another account once I can get back into the swing of things. I am only doing this right now because I happen to have a bit of time to do so, and I have no assignments that absolutely need to be done _right now_. Please remember I am a college student/freshman that is trying to adjust to college life, so things may take a little while. However, I WILL NOT abandon the stories I have on this account. The revisions will simply be posted on another account which I will inform everyone of once I find/remember/create one. So please be patient for a while more, and thank you.

That's really all I wanted to tell you guys, so enjoy the old stuff! (And yes, that means these won't be finished... at least, not on this account! I will, however, post a notice when I figure out my other account, so don't worry! You will be getting everything and more when I finally get to posting things again... OTL)

Anyways, that should be everything (Wow, this is longer than what I posted on my profile...weird), so hopefully you can all still enjoy my old juvenile writing!

- Murasaki Argenteria (04.25.2013)


	2. Of the Beginning

**A/N**: Yup, totally rewriting this~~~ 1. because I'm rewriting/revising everything anyways and 2. I realized that some of the characters were missing thanks to someone who pointed it out~~

You know who you are, thanks~~!

Rest of the notes will be at the end of the chapter so it's not all spoiled, kay? Well, enjoy~~!

Oh! And just to make sure it's clear. I know there's different ways of spelling Demon and Daemon, but personally, I think it'd make more sense to use "Demon" for this story -it'll _still be pronounced like Daemon, though!_ Just to let you all know.

* * *

**01. Vongola Digidestiny** of the Beginning

* * *

The Earth itself shook with violence of the distant explosions. Of the city's occupant, most were surprisingly oblivious to the phenomenon occurring right at the moment, in the dead of night.

Of those awake, the majority were children, though there were a few teens, as well. It was a strange phenomenon that would have no explanation for years to come, when those currently away and present would find themselves involved in something greater than anyone could ever have imagined…

* * *

**In Japan**

A mottled group of children awoke due to the amplified sound of the battle that was taking place just outside their apartments. The eldest of them were ten, whilst the youngest was a four year old brunette that found herself climbing sleepily onto a chair that she had brought out herself in order to see over the tall concrete and metal railing of her family's veranda, five stories high, to find the source of the disturbance.

The second youngest, a five-year-old boy with shockingly light green hair, stared out of his bedroom window from the opposite complex at the strange, yet fantastical battle that was taking place on the streets between the two Apartment buildings.

Back across in the other complex, a trio of nine-and-ten-year-olds with varying blonde, crimson, and platinum hair stared as well, the two boys yelling encouragements and warnings while the single female of the group watched on, partially in amusement and part in exasperation at her redheaded cousin and his friend.

Below them, the sinister-looking wyvern-like monster and a more cybionic and avian bird (it looked sort of like an owl) fought on.

In the same complex, several floors below, an onyx-haired child yawned, forcing himself away for the spectacle. He had always been a fighting enthusiast, and was easily captured by the magnificent (in his mind, not that the youth even knew the word) battle that was taking place so close to him. The boy typically wore a bandage strip over his nose, as he got it broken so regularly in fights that his parents had just given up and just replaced it whenever needed.

In the other complex, an onyx haired child yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily as his mop of onyx hair fell into his eyes. He lived in the apartment across from the blonde, redheaded, and platinum-haired trio. Wondering exactly what had been going on, he opened his window, staring almost incomprehensibly at the two monsters battling in the streets before his eyes widened. Was he still dreaming?

Several balconies above the awed child and an apartment over, a clear blue-eyed, silver-haired child watched on, arms crossed as he watched over the battle with narrowed eyes. What was happening was definitely illogical, even for the silent child-genius. It shouldn't have been possible. And yet… if it was, what would that mean for the world…?

Back above the messy onyx-haired child, a bluish-raven-haired boy wasn't taking the noise quite so well as the others. Unlike the others, he had had no interest in going out to see what had been going on, but unfortunately, with all the noise being made, it meant that he couldn't sleep. So, giving up after a bright flash of light and roar sounded (though not without a lot of cursing a child his age really shouldn't have known), the boy stormed out onto his balcony, and stared at the scene before him.

What the _fuck?_ Looking around, he caught sight of several other kids out on their own balconies watching the excitement below. He could hear the trio of kids that he knew at least had some foreign blood in them (the blonde, redhead, and the pretty silver-haired girl) cheering and yelling. He rolled his eyes at the juvenile antics of the kids from the opposing complex.

His attention was pulled away again, though, when the smaller of the two creatures ended up pinned against his complex, causing the entire building to shake even more. He wondered _how_ his mother and her current boyfriend could miss it, though he decided not to question it, as he knew his mother had 'brought another man home' (and he knew the real meaning, too –just don't ask how).

Of course, he had never trusted any of the men she brought home, and the latest was no exception –he knew that, one day, something bad would happen if she continued on that road, but that's going off topic. Even though he knew that the latest wasn't trustworthy, he never said anything –after all, who was he to judge who she brought home? It was her life, not his, no matter how much it might affect his own. Besides, he wasn't what one might consider the 'best person in the world', after all, even for a kid…

Still, for all that he liked to think he was a rebel, he was a relatively good kid –for his mom, anyways. He always made sure to keep the doors closed and tried not to use more electricity than needed –AC cost a lot, after all, especially since it was summer.

Taking another look around, though, he spotted two kids that were obviously pretty young (four or five, he'd guess, give or take), and then there were the kids around his own age. The kids he never actually talked to or associated with, though he knew who they were by sight, at least.

To his left, he could see another boy his age, this one with rather unruly silver hair, sitting dangerous on the low concrete wall that kept the smaller kids from falling to their doom in the hall between their complexes. Their apartment complexes were connected by an area built entirely out of concrete (or so it seemed), which were also where the outer stairs were. The other boy was watching the battle below them with a dispassionate expression unlike the rest of the kids.

Thinking that the boy looked familiar, he wondered if they went to the same school… Well, they probably did. Most of the kids in the area did, after all.

But before he could follow that train of thought, the monsters were slamming into the complex, again. Looking at the scene, his face fell, he had actually been rooting for the smaller, avian one. Even if it looked like it might've been weaker than the more sinister draconic looking one…

No, he thought, shaking his head, he was _not_ going to let that happen! If the monster was able to attract his attention, then it _would_ be able to beat the other, right? Of course! Still, when the bird-creature he was cheering for started to seem to give up again, he scowled, shouting –much like the others that were cheering it on, seeing as the battle seemed to be life or death.

"Come on!" he exclaimed, "You can do it! Beat him, already! You can't be that weak!" he yelled, causing the monster to turn its attention to him, red eyes seeming to glow as it concentrated on him, getting brighter, as if it had opened its eyes compared to how dim it had been before.

He could actually almost _see_ the intelligent orb from under the bionic-goggles (he now realized), as it stared straight at him, causing him to stifle a gulp. Had it understood him? Them? He wondered, seeing as the blonde across the street had also been yelling encouragements and pointers with the redhead interjecting now and then. Of the silver-haired children, neither -whether on his side or the other side- had said anything, though at least the girl had looked worried. The silver-haired boy on his side of the street though –Alaude! That's right, _that_ had been his name- had just looked bored, and almost disgusted at the fight.

Something about him just annoyed the raven-haired boy to no end. Somewhere below, he could hear more encouragements coming from the boy that he knew lived two floors down. If there were others, though, they either weren't saying anything, or they didn't seem to notice the commotion.

He turned his attention back to the fight, though, as cheers rang out through the air, reaching even his ears from across the street and below. The smaller of the two creatures had pushed the other off of him! Needless to say, Demon {Pronounced: deh-mon} was grinning widely as he cheered as well.

This monster –_creature_- it could do it! He could definitely win…!

* * *

Two floors below, watching with eyes as wide as plates, Asari –as he was most known as- stared at the monsters doing battle with awe.

"This is so cool!" he exclaimed, rooting for the smaller just as Demon Spade, the boy two floors above, had been, mostly because it had looked like he'd needed it, though. "Come on! You can do it!" he called, grinning even wider when he saw that it had managed to push the larger monster off.

At first, he hadn't been sure who to cheer for, so he had been encouraging whoever was down at the time. Asari was just that nice of a kid, and that good a person –he was always friendly and polite to everyone!

Of course, even a child like him had thing he couldn't stand though, and that thing was a bully. So when the larger, dragon-like monster had showed no trace of mercy to the poor robotic-owl-like one, Asari's expression had become serious as he -and several others that he was pretty sure went to his school- cheered the large, owlish bird on.

Especially as the bigger one seemed to be trying to kill it, and the smaller one was just trying to defend itself long enough to be able to get away.

"Come on! You can do it!" he cheered, not noticing the screen that had suddenly started glowing behind him. "Fight-o! Fight-o!" he exclaimed, unaware as the glow went from dim to brighter, and brighter.

He cheered again when the bird-monster seemed to be winning. "Alright!" he grinned, seeing as it seemed that the bird-thing didn't need as much 'help' anymore.

Still, the larger was rather malicious, and Asari _really_ didn't like it…

As he watched, though, he started to feel tired, he wanted to stay and watch longer, though, but it would be no good if his parents found him sleeping outside, so he decided to go to his room and open the window so he could watch from there in case he fell asleep. It couldn't be too dangerous, right? After all, he lived on the third floor…

As he turned, though, he saw the computer screen was on, and blinked.

Weird, he thought. He didn't remember touching it –he wasn't allowed to, after all. Still, he figured he should turn it off anyways.

As soon as he touched the device, though, the screen flashed with an even brighter light, and he was blinded.

As the light faded from the Ugetsu Apartment's computer screen, though, so did the 'monsters', returning the streets to its previous quiet. But there was one difference.

Asari Ugetsu was no longer there…

* * *

Giotto had probably been the first to find out about the spectacle, being a light sleeper. And he was also probably the most excited, as he and his best friend –and his best friend's cousin- stood on his fourth story balcony. Unlike his best friend, though, he was wide-eyed and wide awake, as his clear blue eyes took in the sight below.

The Italian was gripping the balcony rails in a death-hold that was causing his already pale skin to turn white around the knuckles. Beside him, his not-quite-so-wide-awake and redheaded best friend silently covered a yawn as he mentally woke himself.

As soon as he was, though, reddish-brown eyes were staring just as wide-eyed with excitement at the ongoing battle as the blonde beside him.

Lucky that he was wide awake then, though, as the gigantic 'creatures' –for lack of a better word- had slammed into their building, causing the entire street to quake once more. This time, the blonde beside him nearly fell over the edge, only to be saved by the redhead's quick reflexes.

"Ah, _arigato_, G!" he thanked his companion, beaming at said friend, who was grumbling, hauling the –thankfully (not to mention luckily)- lighter male back onto the balcony by the back of his shirt-collar, earning a sheepish smile in response to his muttering.

"_Baka_," he muttered, before reverting to his native language –Italian. He had never really liked the foreign middle-eastern language… "_Ti cadere se non stai attento,_ Giotto!" he grumbled, warning his friend to pay more attention, after all, he wasn't always going to be able to watch his friend's back like that.

The blonde just gave an absently sheepish grin, turning his attention back to the battle as his friend did, shooting the other a look at the retort. "G…" he rolled his eyes, stifling a snort. That was a lie and they both knew it. They'd always be watching each other's backs no matter what…

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, in Italy, an adolescent named Verde watched his screen with wide eyes.

_At last!_ He thought. At last, he had found _proof!_ He grinned like a loon, laughing aloud –not unlike the mad scientist that he was.

Now, if he could just connect to wherever these creatures were coming from, he would have discovered a brand new world-!

Verde typed furiously with his keyboard, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the phenomenon: _Giappone…_

* * *

Small hands held onto the vertical balcony bars as the youngest of the children in Japan, a five-year-old, brown-haired little girl named Alice, watched the fight, surprisingly quiet as she did, although, she _did_ look as if she wanted to cry due to the fight.

She could hear the other kids –all older than her, she knew, and about twice her age- in her complex, a floor below and an apartment over, shouting at the smaller of the two monsters. Or, at least, she _assumed_ it was the smaller of the two, it was rather hard for the child to tell, as young and as high up as she was.

The big purple one looked so scary and mean, and Alice didn't like him at all. Doubly so, as he kept trying to hurt the smaller one. The little girl just hoped that the littler one would be able to beat the big one somehow, wishing –praying- silently that it would be able to get away, at least…

An apartment below and over from the four year old, the blonde, Giotto, watched the fight intently, shouting helpful tips and suggestions to the smaller of the two monsters when he had a chance. Gesturing, and pointing as he did so, even though the creature didn't seem to notice.

It was surprising to the cousin of his best friend, a silver-haired girl named Silvana –nicknamed Silvi, Silva, or 'Tsubasa' as she was referred to as here in the country of Giappone. For, while the Blonde might play-wrestle –or fight- with her redheaded cousin, Gian (though he preferred to be called 'G' for whatever reason), in private, it was well known that Giotto disliked fights -any kind of fighting, in fact, in general.

Her eyes returned from the blonde to the battle that was taking place below them. As she watched, she decided that it had been because the smaller one seemed to be fighting for its _life_ that Giotto was helping –and, even though G. was also as into the fight as the blonde, he seemed to be more intent on keeping his best friend from falling over the edge. It amused the girl, as, though he looked annoyed as he did so, she knew that her cousin didn't like too many people.

"_Goddamnit_, Gio, will you _stop_ trying to jump o the balcony?" G. finally snapped at his friend as he cursed in Italian for the benefit of his female cousin whom he knew would not approve. In fact, the girl was already frowning at him.

"It'll be even harder to see _whatever_-those-things-are fighting if you're _splattered on the pavement_!" he pointed out before glancing back at the fight, his hand gripping his best friend's shirt tightly as he shouted towards the smaller monster, trying to help.

All G. got was a face, as Giotto made an expression that said –as he usually did when he swore- that he shouldn't be doing that, though he never really did more than to point it out. "You're not supposed to swear/cuss, G." Both he and the redhead's cousin reminded him, both knowing that they would be ignored on that account. Giotto, because he knew what the redhead had said, and Silvana because, though she wasn't entire sure what he was saying (unlike the two boys, she was half-Japanese, and had lived in Japan for longer than she had in Italy, so she knew Japanese much better than the European language), it was still quite clear that the redhead was, swearing, that was.

"I'm _not_ trying to jump, though," the blonde clarified, "Though it'd certainly be easier to help if I were down there…" the blonde started longingly, looking as if he were _actually_ contemplating doing the impossible feat, if only to try to help the owlish-looking monster.

The only girl of the trio just raised a single silver brow, looking at the blonde was a resigned expression as she shook her head, moving to grab the blonde's shirt as well, to keep him from jumping. The move caused the blonde to blush slightly, though he managed to hide it well in the semi-darkness.

He would never admit it, but he actually had quite a crush on his redheaded friend's cousin. As expected, though, said redhead was ignoring his cousin and best friend, rolling his eyes at the blonde's words though he never once looked away from the two fighting giants. "You do realize they made doors and stairs so you could get places _without_ injuring yourself by jumping to your death, don't you?" the redhead asked sarcastically.

Normally, he wouldn't have been quite so acerbic with his best-friend-since-childhood, but _normally_, Giotto didn't push him off a bed in the middle of the night to see two ginormous monsters fighting. Granted, the epic monster-battle was pretty cool, but G was _not_ a morning person, and did _not_ like being awoken as he had been, though it was true that he was rather hard to wake. And, true, it wasn't morning, either, but he had been forced to wake up via _painful contact_ between his head and the floor –something that had been _quite_ painful, might he add!

It was something that made him less than happy with his friend. And that reminded him, "I'm pretty sure it would be a lot less _painful_ as well," he added, his tone scathing, yet rather absent-minded at the same time.

How he could do that, Giotto still couldn't figure out, but he decided not to comment about the stairs, as he knew what the redhead was trying to say. Though, he _did_ have a good one that he had tucked away in his mind to use later… Hopefully.

* * *

From above the trio, Alice cried out (rather disappointedly, now that she had finally gotten used to the violence of the battle –which hadn't been R rather, but more like PG, though Alice _was_ only four, so…), leaning over the railing.

"Ah! They're leaving!" she exclaimed. The little one did seem to be winning, but the battle wasn't over yet. So Alice, in all the mindset of the child she was, was rather confused as to why the two monsters were fading out, looking as if they were becoming pixilated, shrinking little by little until they disappeared altogether.

None of them noticed the glow from the opposite complex.

Her cry, though, had been loud enough for even Giotto and the others to head –maybe even Alaude on the other side of the street. Although, while he hadn't been 'trying to jump' as his friend had so _claimed_ (jibed, really), he had been leaning rather dangerously over the edge of the balcony, his head and shoulders appearing there once more as he too, finally realized that the monsters were disappearing.

"Wha- What's going in? !" he exclaimed as the redhead beside him frowned, watching the monsters as his best friend practically wailed.

"It's like… they're fading out…" G. mumbled, eyes fixed on the pixelating monsters. "Normally, I'd pinch you to find out if it was dream," he started –speaking to Giotto, of course- though his eyes were still fixed upon the two monsters, "but after the wake-up call you have me? I'm pretty sure that's real," he said, making quite clear that he did _not_ want to be awoken that way _ever again_, though his tone didn't sound as acidic as it probably would have were he not so preoccupied.

Giotto ignored him in favor of trying to get another glimpse of the fading monsters –who was winning now?

* * *

Across the street, Alaude frowned, pretty much scoffing at the battle below.

Weak, they were acting like a bunch of pathetic, lowlife _prey_, he thought. The large one was the only one close to being the predator he knew they both should've been, as the smaller –_Owl creature_, which was _supposed_ to be a _nocturnal predator_ thus meaning that it should've had the upper hand, er, _claws_- was more like already beaten prey, rather than a true predator of the night –or so he thought.

"…" He was rather impressed, though, when it managed to throw its much larger opponent off. Perhaps it was a true predator after all, he thought, arms folded as he sat precariously on the edge of the stairway, five stories above the street. One of his legs was pretty much dangling over the street, as he watched, ignoring the fact that he was sitting in a rather dangerous, and very hazardous way.

Then again, this was _Alaude_. He, like the creatures below him, was a mighty Predator, and he wouldn't fall as prey might when startled. No, Alaude was a _predator_, and in the true sense of the word, too.

Of course, while his mindset was a bit childish, yet apathetic and strange, he would eventually grow out of it, but right now, it was just how he was. Unlike the others, the young platinum-haired boy saw it as natural that the strong should devour the weak, and so on and so forth, which was why he didn't bother with cheering, watching silently, unlike most of the others.

Still, it was rather surprising that his elder half-cousin, Fong, had yet to be awakened by the commotion, light sleeper that he was.

{ Yes, I made them cousins. xD You can't say that you never saw any similarities between Alau, Fong, and Kyou-chan! –i.e., Alaude, Fong, and Hibari for those that need the specification. }

Oh well, he thought, shrugging the thought away, it was his loss, he thought absently. Alaude had always been a smart child, even at that age. He never really needed to study, though he did somehow manage to keep top grades. Then again, he was what one might call a 'child genius' for a reason –something that also explained his strange mindset.

"Hmph," he watched as the smaller Predator began to overtake the larger one.

Pathetic.

Alaude stayed silent, though, as the battle for dominance (in his mind) continued, mildly interested –after all, while else would he stay up to watch when he could either be sleeping, making sure that the neighborhood hoodlums (older as they were) weren't doing anything they weren't supposed to –though he doubted they would try anything what with those two giants out- or—

He blinked, watching as the monsters pixilated and disappeared, frowning.

"Tche, how boring…" he muttered, a bit upset that he hadn't been able to see the outcome of the riveting battle as he turned to go back in, standing on the concrete railing as nimbly as a cat, and leaping down onto the floor, as he walked into his apartment (yes, he lived in his own apartment, mostly because his parents were always gone, while Fong had his own, that he stayed in whenever he was in town), padding silently back to his room, not even bothering to see if his elder cousin was awake…

* * *

As this went on, though, somewhere in Italy, the green-haired scientist continued to type furiously. The room he was in was pretty much covered –from top to bottom- with electronics and papers that had been piled haphazardly on whatever available surfaces there were.

The largest screen of his multi-screened console showed what looked like a 3D digital model of some sort of portal, or vortex, which continuously formed on a few of the screens as he typed –he was _so close-!_

He continued to type away, recording all evidence of the digital life forms, thus far.

Verde, which was the only name he had, smirked grimly. He lived alone of course, considering that he was an orphan that had been supporting himself with his genius, so there was no one to tell him to go to bed, or to rest, or to 'stop all that racket'.

The stacks of paper on either side of him wobbled precariously as he continued to record the data, analyzing it closely, and monitoring all 'specimens' on his multiple screens. There was no other noise but that of him clacking away at his keyboard, and no light but that supplied by the screens themselves –as well as whatever mechanical devices there were that were still on, glowing with their own light.

He just couldn't be bothered.

The green-haired scientist's glasses glint ominously in the darkness, as the sound of rapid typing became the only indication that he had not fallen asleep sitting straight up, as he was sometimes wont to (he had, in fact, even slept standing upright, on occasion). He had been at this from the first sign, though to be quite honest, he had just been about to hit the sack when it'd happened –had been pulling another all-nighter beforehand, as well.

This was too important to him, though –the discovery of another world…!

Verde continued to record the battle data, as well as whatever data he could get, as he worked furiously to get every last detail down. And, luckily for him, he had an extra power source installed in case he lost electricity, so if it should decide to give out right then, he wouldn't lose all of his precious –and as of yet, still unsaved- data.

The haphazardly placed piles of paper continued to somehow keep from tumbling into a mess, though some wobbled precariously, near the edge of collapse. Yet still, he continued to gather data until all traces disappeared at last, upset that he had lost the 'signal'. But, he was still quite satisfied with all the data he had been able to record.

He covered a yawn as he stretched; looking at the digital clock installed into one of his many machines. Good Heavens, was it that time already…? It seemed that he wouldn't be getting much rest then, he knew –not that he ever really did, though, he thought dryly, deciding to sleep what few hours he had left until it was time to return to that useless institute that called itself a 'learning place' again…

Back on the other side of the world in (Japan) the City, an onyx-haired teen with tousled, braided hair grabbed his pillow, covering his head with it. Unlike the children that had been watching, the Chinese adolescent –and cousin to Alaude- Fong's room was on the other side of his apartment, away from the noise, though he lived next door to the Spade family, thinking that the rumbling of the earth was yet another summer tremor.

After all, he couldn't see anything, and he was mostly asleep anyways –keyword: _mostly_.

In Italy, on the other hand, violent and unpredictable tremors baffled the nation's scientists (well, with the exception of Verde, but he had been busy at the time, and was considered too young to be a 'true scientist'. Besides, if even he _could_ explain about the Digimon that was causing the tremors, he wasn't exactly the trusting type, and he had no illusions as to the receptions that his news –or 'notions' as they might call it- would receive), at least, right then, anyways.

The cause of the tremors in Italy were, in fact, the results of a Digimon that had been –and was _still_- digging (or rather, tunneling) its way around underground, having unknowingly, somehow drilled through to the real world from its home in the digital world.

* * *

At that point, back in his apartment (next to Demon Spade, and opposite of Alaude's as the boy refused to share an apartment –even at that age, and even when Fong, young as he was, was one of his legal 'Guardian's at the moment), Fong groaned, stuffing the pillow over both ears, turned so that his back faced the source of whatever was making the sound, trying to get back to the sleep which continued to elude him.

Because he was a martial artist, though, he was a lighter sleeper than the average person. And, at the moment, it was quite a disadvantage for him.

Briefly, the Chinese adolescent wondered if his cynical younger cousin was doing alright, before dismissing the thought. Alaude would only get upset either way, whether he woke him up, or whether he would think the onyx-haired teen was looking down on him.

Unsurprisingly, the platinum-haired boy's parents were never home, having either government or some other type of overseas work –no one ever bothered to mention, or even ask about it. Alaude, on the other hand, didn't really seem to care. He and his parents had been on rather distant –though polite- terms for quite a while, almost as if they were distant relations rather than family (Fong would've said 'complete strangers', but Alaude was never respectful to stranger or whoever he deemed below him), probably the reason why Fong had been asked to move in and check in on the boy now and then, seeing as he was the closest family member to the boy.

Back to reality, though, he tiredly wondered if he was dreaming, or if the earthquake was really lasting this long, reaching out for a pair of headphones that lay haphazardly placed on his study. Normally, the teen preferred not to use them –in fact, he practically _never_ used them, as not only were they bad for the ears, but they hindered his senses and reaction time, as well- just this once, though, he would.

After all, with all that was going on, he had a better chance falling asleep to music, rather than the strangely explosive sounding quakes…

* * *

At the same time, in Italy, a certain blonde growled, pretty much pinned to the floor. "Get _off_, damnit!" he exclaimed to his fellow soldiers-in-training. Yes, Colonello (alias) was in military school, and, because of the damned earthquakes, those on the bunks above him had fallen off –onto _him_, seeing how he had fallen as well, pretty much rolling off the bed (though luckily, his was the lowest of the three-tiered bunk, so it wasn't _nearly_ as painful as the being landed on part).

Their Leader, an upperclassman named Lal, was in a girl, meaning she stayed in the girl's dorms, so the guys were pretty much leaderless –with the exception of Colonello himself, though considering that he was too squashed to do anything at the moment…

_Stupid, imbecilic…_ he thought, muttering darkly as he did.

The list went on –for a long, _long_ while- as he started a mental rant about the bunks, and pretty much everything else in the boys' barracks, as well as whoever the hell's fault this was (as it obviously wasn't _his_). Though, really, it _was_ partly his own fault for being such a messy sleeper that he had already been practically off the edge of his bunk anyway, with the earthquake being just the tipping force to cause him to fall out.

Not to mention quite a few others, as well -and _right_ on top of _him_…

_Bastards_.

* * *

The music hadn't helped. The dull explosions and the occasional rocking of the entire building kept causing Fong to stay in 'reactive attacker' mode, as Alaude had so aptly called it, one day.

He turned the music higher.

It sounded rather like an action film, really. There was shouting, though it was muffled by the walls, making the hypothesis that much more plausible.

Perhaps they were watching Godzilla, or something…? He thought tiredly –though irritably- turning up the music just a _little_ more…

* * *

Elsewhere in Italy, the most renowned hitman –even though still a teenager- pulled the trigger, before turning slightly to see where the rumbling had come from. The earthquake had yet to reach the area he was in, but he could clearly hear the rumbling of the earth, beneath him.

A true hitman was in tune to his senses and his instincts, after all, and it was telling him that there was something strange about the recent quakes…

Before him, his target lay dead as he wiped the now blood-splattered gun clean, sighing. He probably shouldn't have held it so close, but with the way the man had been shaking (trembling, _whatever_), if he hadn't, he would have been more likely to miss and draw more attention that if it were just a single bullet –high hit rate or no.

Best not to leave too much evidence behind, though, he thought, pulling his fedora down to shadow his eyes. He would have to clean his suit again, he thought with a sigh.

The only good thing about it was that the black hit the bloodstains quite well, unless one was paying close attention…

* * *

Back at the Military Academy, Lal Mirch comforted the few girls that were there. Not many of them were scared, thankfully, though they were worried at the very least, and they had all decided to huddle where it was safer, becoming a mismatched pile of blankets and the like.

And as leader, the girls tended to turn to her for support –but even as she tried to reassure them, that it was only a passing quake, even she couldn't be absolutely sure. The raven-haired adolescent wondered how the boys were doing, a certain blonde in particular –not that she'd ever admit to it.

Said boys, however, were, at the moment, arguing. The cadets and trainees were split about what the best course of action would be –huddle or hide? Or perhaps go outside and check?

None of them could make up their minds, and, as the highest ranking, Colonello had to take charge. Unfortunately for the boys, he was more worried about Lal and would –quite willingly- rather take the chance to go outside and see how the girls were doing rather than to find a safer place to stay for the night.

They were still arguing about how safe the barracks were…

* * *

In another city, a near-teenage boy named Skull (self-dubbed, of course. Who in their right mind named their child 'Skull'?) watched as the sun set, standing near his 'cousin' Luce.

"Hey, Luce…?" he started, looking up towards the elder girl. "Do you think that earthquake will reach us?" he asked. He was young enough to still be considered a child, yet old enough to think and feel like he needed to act as an adult, pretending to be brave.

He was still worried, though. Nothing bad would happen… right?

The nineteen year old just hummed from the dining room thoughtfully. She was quite sure it would reach them _eventually_, which meant that the quake would be weak at best, but she was no geologist, so she couldn't be absolutely sure. Besides, why worry her dear younger 'cousin' about it? Gathering the dinner plates she had been about to set out for her younger cousin and herself, she smiled.

"Hmn, well, I'm sure we'll be fine, Skull. Now, why don't eat out in one of the gardens tonight, what do you say?" she asked smiling. It was an answer, yet wasn't, really –something that Luce had started becoming quite good at over the past year or so…

Skull just nodded to his cousin before hopping down from his place by the balcony window to help her carry everything out.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, excited at the thought of being able to eat outside. He had always liked the gardens, and it was even better eating out there at night. "I'll help," he said, grinning at the mention of food as well.

He was a growing boy, after all. Luce always had known the best ways to distract him…

* * *

By the time the Italian quakes had ended, Lal, Colonello, and a few others had run out to see if the others had been alright. The adults had come out to check on them as well, but had made them all calm down enough to tell them all to go back to sleep.

In the meantime, a certain gun-toting hitman was already 'celebrating' his latest Hit with a shot of alcohol, before heading off to get his next 'assignment', while not too far, a young, raven-haired teen wearing a hoodie with the hood up was just starting to get ready for work, having been kept up by the distant sound of the quakes, not that it had really bothered him.

In Japan, Fong had finally been able to fall asleep again, though the mp3 player had long since fallen out of his hands to hit the floor with a dull 'thud', disconnecting the earphones which had slipping partially off his ears due to the 'tug' of the player, blasting semi-loud music throughout most of his apartment for the rest of the night.

And by morning, all traces of the Digital Creatures had disappeared; with very few remembering what had actually happened that day.

But little did they know, all of them would be affected by this in some way or the others in a few years –perhaps even earlier, for some…

* * *

**A/N**: And there we go, the beginning. I was tempted to keep the 'Opening' the same as before, but then I realized it would get annoying after a while (especially since I'd have to Google words anyways, and it's not always right). But yeah, I'm pretty happy with this new version -6,506 Words, _and_ I mentioned all the Primo and Arcobaleno characters for those that were paying attention.

Still, I would like to thank my Gaia Friends for, though we never got around to actually really starting the RPs, were partially my inspiration. It took me quite a few months after coming up with this idea (nearly a year, actually, considering that there was a lull between roleplays before Akari decided to make a Primo version -which inspired this prequel in particular, though I had been thinking of it for a while xD - after getting my permission, of course, and then I finally decided to get off my lazy arse and write the stories), and of course, even longer to actually decide to turn it into fanfiction.

Also, a shout-out to Akari, if you're there! xD I hope you, in particular enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for giving me Alice~~ =w=

And of course, promotion time!: Read Akari-chan's version of the Digimon KHR crossover! She goes by **Akari Neko-chan** and **Digital Reborn Revolution** on Fanfiction for these stories, which I will list for everyone's benefit right now~~

Actually, she's the one who wrote most of them, as we seem to be the only people really writing this series. xP But I'll do it anyways!

Under **Akari Neko-chan**, she has the Original "Crests of the Sky" though she's moving that to her KHRxDigimon ONLY account, **Digital Reborn Revolution**. =3

Under that User, she's got, of course, "Crests of the Sky" and "DigiPanic!"

And of course, you all know that I've got "Joining the Digital Battle" -which is soon to be taken down and reposted, renamed, and rewritten as "Shin Digidestiny: Vongola X" or just "Vongola neXt" depending (yeah, I know that may be a bit cliche, but what the hell? xD), which will feature Tsuna and the Decimo generation, as well as quite a bit of Primo Cameos~~

All of this will be AU, of course, as it's a crossover! So look forward to it! I will, of course, inform everyone here when that happens.

Still, debating whether or not to bring the Shimon in, but we'll see. If I do, it'll probably just be an extra, or a sequel to the sequel. xD

Alright, now, before I fall into another tangent and bore you all to death, the important information!

**Summary**: AU! With the Discovery of the Digital World and the Birth of the Digidestined, strange things have been happening. The link between the Real and Digital Worlds are becoming stronger and stronger, and now both worlds are in Danger. Will the advent of the Digidestined be enough? Or will they need more than just their crests and their partners to save both of the worlds they have come to know and love...?

**Genre**: Definitely Adventure, could be considered Friendship, I guess...

**Rating**: T+ just in case, thanks to G. and Demon.

**WARNING**: PRIMO AND ARCOBALENO CAST as well as OCs, of course (Alice and Silvana), and that's not including Digimon.

**Pairings**: Undecided, though there are, of course implied or hinted pairs -none really, though, aside from ColoLal, and that'll be minor, cuz I'm trying to keep to the plot, so Romance won't be be in here.

**DISCLAIMER!**: I don't own Digimon, and I don't own KHR, what makes you think I own their characters? I don't even own Alice! Though I do partly own Silvana and pretty much the plot of this fic. So YAY! And of course, thanks to Akari for letting me steal Alice! x3

**Other Notes**: Prequel to "Joining the Digital Battle" (soon to be either "Shin Digidestiny: Vongola X" or just "Vongola X" maybe NeXt depending)

There we go, that should be it! Sorry this is so long, but I can promise it'll be a lot shorter -and more entertaining- in the future! =3

~~ Murasaki Argenteria; Notes End [10/08/2011]


	3. Digital World (Part One)

**The Vongola Digidestiny**

A **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** and **Digimon** Cross-Fiction

* * *

**Il Sorte Digitale della Vongola! Capitulo Primo!**: Il Mondo Digitale (da una parte)

**Vongore no Digi-Desuteni! Dai Ichi!**: Digitaru no Sekai (ichibu ichi)

* * *

The Digital World (Part One)

* * *

Five years after the incident with the digimon in the real world strange things start to happen again.

It's been a week since the Chosen Digidestined were pulled into the digital world, two since they've received their eggs, crest, and digivice. News coverage on the "missing children" is practically world wide, being that they've disappeared with out a trace. Verde's finally managed to create a gateway to the digital world, as per Reborn challenge/order. As a result the group of young adults is preparing for a grand adventure of their own. Whether they're supposed to have one or not...

* * *

**A Few Weeks Ago...**

Asari gasped, waking up from the dream, and blinked. How... odd...

It was that dream from five years ago, wasn't it? He thought, as he shook his head, releasing the sheets in his hands as he slipped out of bed. He remembered being in some other world. But it felt so real...

There had been this odd monster that called itself 'Kapurimon' and reminded him not too much unlike a foxtail -or a plush, despite the metal cap on its head.

_I'll be waiting for you!_ the last part of the dream replayed itself as he remembered the steadily fading memory of the dream.

_Don't Forget Me!_

The monster had been hopping up and down, and waving its tail at him, as it grinned. He remembered feeling sad at having to leave, but when he had awoken, he had found himself in bed.

Ever since then, he had worn a necklace he had found in his room as a reminder that what had happened had not been a dream... Or at least he figured, since he had found it in his room, right after the dream...

* * *

_Alaude,_ on the other hand, had found his egg, when it had emerged from his computer's screen, and had stared dumbly at it for a bit.

He had sighed, and put it elsewhere, where he would be able to see it if he tried, but when he came back and it had disappeared, he promptly forgot about it -until an odd creature showed up, and attacked his hand when he absently reached for something around that same corner.

Needless to say, he was quite irritated at first, thinking it was a wild animal that had gotten in somehow, and had settled into drawing it out. When it came out, he was a bit shocked, as no animal he knew was a _purple_ blob with feline-like ears.

He figured it had come out of that egg, and out of curiosity, kept it. But sine it only went 'Kii' or something along the lines, he named it Ki/Kii -original, right? But until he figured out what this 'mystery' was he decided to 'let it stay' -or that's what he told himself.

It was a secret, but Alaude was actually rather fond of cute things, and despite his original 'apathy' towards it, he did end up treating it somewhat like a pet...

Of course, he figured form the beginning it might be mischevious and inquisitive, but he had yet to discover how far it would go... His 'reason' for keeping it, of course, was to see what it would become. Little did he know, this would bring him into contact with Giotto and the others.

Although he had his 'suspicions' about a group that would call itself 'clams' in Italian...

* * *

By now, though, Verde had entered College/Uni and had met Reborn and Luce, becoming fast 'friends' -or so the others (only Luce, really) would say.

Reborn might snort, or not acknowledge it -as Verde would vehemently deny it- but he never really denied it either.

He quite recently discovered a way to 'touch' the digital world, though he has yet to try anything, preoccupied as he was with the egg and the creature that had come out of one of his single-computer screens.

Something that he named a 'digivice' had come out with it as well. Why that name? Because it was a device of digital origins -simple, no?

He was still conducting experiments with it, though it seemed more like a pet -organic metal of some sort, and he was fascinated at the discharge it would sometimes emit when supposedly 'happy'. He put it down to the energy that would increase when it's mood was up.

He had only recently informed Reborn and Luce of this, though, and was still studying the phenomenon, 'momentarily' side-tracked from his original goal of the discovery of the Digital World.

Meanwhile, a certain 'on the low' Hitman, had successfully 'infiltrated' college, and was successfully living the 'peaceful' college/university life if you could call it that. He rented an apartment with a little of the money he had thoughtfully saved in order to attend, and learn to act more like a 'normal' person.

Needless to say, he was rather disbelieving when Verde came to him with his discovery -but Verde was not one to lie about something so important, and so he agreed to come over and check it out -neglecting to say that he would be bringing along a few others -such as Luce, Lal, and Colonello. Skull would end up following on his own, though later, on a 'field trip' to Japan, one of his 'colleagues' in the 'underground business', Fong, would end up being included as well, though he would visit in Italy on occasion for 'work'.

While, Skull had become a rather successful stuntman, much to the horror of his parents, and other 'family' members. He was quite good at what he did, though, so his parents payed no mind, as he was able to support himself, with little income (allowance) from his parents on the condition that he at least complete high school.

He did -but just barely...

And Fong, meanwhile, was often away as much as Alaude's parents, for his 'work', and spent much of his time in China, or Namimori, when not on a 'job'.

He hadn't really moved out of the apartment that was now Alaude's, seeing as he was old enough to be emancipated and to take care of himself. His old room was kept for his use, though, and the key was still the same.

Alaude had a surprising disposition towards heights, and had opted to stay when offered a better apartment on a lower level.

Where his 'income' came from, Fong didn't ask -just as Alaude was 'kind' enough not to ask what Fong did, though really, it was more out of disinterest. He suspected that his parents _payed_ him not to 'cause trouble' for them, though, seeing as Alaude was now considered the true 'lord' of Namimori -and not the government or whoever was in charge.

If he were old enough, they might make him senator -but he didn't really enjoy paperwork, though he was used to it nonetheless...

* * *

**In the Digital World...**

Alice had found early on that not everything in the digital world was nice. She certainly had the time to find that out being that she had been in the digital world alone, and with no protection for a week. It was a miracle that she was still alive really. There was lots of running, hiding inside strange trees, and crying. She was actually dressed for a birthday party she had left not even a few hours before she was... Kidnapped? Abducted by aliens? Alice didn't even know what to call this... Either way she was in a little blue dress, with a creamy yellow undershirt. All she had with her was the weird device, and pretty necklace she had gotten with an egg. Oh yeah, she still had the egg, which was impressive considering she could just fit into both her arms.

Recently Alice had found the nicer side of the digital world. A little village of digimon that was just as curious about seeing her, as she was cautious about seeing them. One of the "grown up" digimon in the village was very nice, and once it learned Alice's problem it offered to let her stay with them until she found a way to get home. And so Alice was staying in the village, playing happily with the small "child" digimon, while keeping an egg, waiting for it to hatch. At this moment Alice was laying on her stomach, head resting in her hands, as she and a bunch of of child digimon watched her egg.

* * *

Giotto looked around at the beach he and his best friend were on. "Uhm, I still have no idea where we are..." He said, bluntly honest. The blonde had been here for about a week, thankfully (or not, depending on the hour) he was with his best friend. Not that G. had any idea where they were either. "Obviously we're at the beach!" Agumon said to Giotto. The blonde made a face at his "digimon".

He didn't know what a digimon was either, but this lil guy had come to him as an egg, and Giotto had raised him (somewhat), so they stuck together none the less. Though the guy had been a lot smaller before he and G had been 'blinded', and then woke up in a strange forest... It had been a lot cuter when it was small too...

Giotto had been at a library with his friend, and 'digimon' when they were blinded and "moved". The blonde was dressed simply in jeans and a black button down shirt, with a grey T-shirt under that. The only things he had with him, other then his wallet and cellphone, was the necklace (tag and crest) around his neck, and the weird hand held. Both were things he had gotten with Agumon's egg. Some how he wasn't dying of heat from the dark colors that made up his clothes

"That doesn't help Agumon." The blonde informed his digimon friend/child. Falling back onto the sand on his rear ungracefully Giotto dug his hands into the beach as he stared out at the ocean in front of them. He was very calm for a teen that didn't know where they were.

G, rolled his eyes at his friend's digimon, looking up at the digimon that came out of his egg "Can you be more helpful?" he asked, hoping maybe at least _his_ might be of some help...

Unfortunately, apparently not.

"You're in the digital world" the puppy-like digimon said.

G. frowned "Why are we even here?" he said as he looked around "Are we the only ones? or... forget that, how do we go back?" he asked...

"How am I supposed to know that?" The dinosaur digimon asked, complaining as he flopped back into the sand with even less grace then Giotto had used. The blonde shook his head at the digimon, watching the sand run through his fingers.

"If I had my swim suit I'd say let's go swimming..." he mumbled, before turning to his friend, "Hey G., take a seat, it's comfy down here." He commented patting the sand next to him, purposefully didn't answering G's questions.

The blonde didn't even know how they got to this... Digital world, in the first place. Let alone if there were others, or how to get back.

"No thanks," the tattooed teen answered, looking around "I don't feel like being covered in sand," he told Giotto, before a growling noise was heard, causing his blonde companion to blink, confused for a moment before he realized it had come from his own (Giotto's) digimon.

The digimon laughed sheepishly, "I'm hungry..." He admitted in a way that made the blonde crack a smile.

"Then go get something lazy." He replied.

"I'm hungry too" Salamon whined, bringing up a question on G.'s side.

"What do you guys eat anyway?" G. wondered out loud...

And, just to be a pain Giotto picked up a handful of sand and threw it at his friend. "Well they ate normal food back home..." Giotto mused thoughtfully. "And a lot of it too..." He added in a mutter.

"Well, that tru- GAH! What...THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" G. growled, almost Digimon like, as he tried to rid himself of sand, kicking some towards Giotto, though he was kind of failing, as he was still trying to brush all the sand off his clothes, much to Giotto's amusement.

At that moment, Agumon sat up and sniffed around, starting to wander towards the beach. "Ah! I smell fish!" The dragon exclaimed before gleefully running to the water line and jumping in.

Giotto had been about to answer, when he heard his Digimon's exclaimation, and blinked, giving a confused, "Eh?" Barely a minute later, Agumon came back up, with a fish in his mouth before he swallowed it whole.

"Agumon! Don't do that you'll get sick!" The blonde exclaimed sounding like his own mother for a moment as he got to his feet to go make sure the digimon would be alright.

"Aww come on! Digimon don't get sick Giotto!" Agumon replied.

The blonde groaned, "You do _not _eat fish raw or whole!" He exclaimed stopping at the water line. He couldn't exactly get his clothes wet... It was the only set he had, and he didn't particularly want it cold.

"But you eat sushi all the time..."Agumon replied.

Giotto twitched, "Geh," He recovered quickly, "That isn't the point. Do as I say, not as I do." He said, "And it's _sashimi_, not sushi, Agumon," he corrected, before adding a "Plus, Sashimi is inspected by experts before it's brought to the table so we don't get sick from it..." he said, before muttering an "I hope..."

Salamon watched the two for a moment before running towards the sea and looking for fish as well, gulping one as soon as she found it, as G. decided to speak up as well.

"And there's wasabi," added G., smirking a bit, as he thought of something, and decided to get his -previously failed- revenge with his own 'trick'.

"Y'know, you'd make a great _mom_, Giotto," G. sniggered, his eyes dancing devilishly, as he grinned at his friend.

"Great Role-model too~"

The Blonde scowled at the red-head for a moment, unable to think of any retorts of his own, instead, opting to grumble a, "Oh shut up, G.," before he suddenly found himself face to face with a fish in face.

"Ya want one?" Agumon suddenly asked, as the other gave a rather unmanly yelp, falling back a bit, much to confusion of the digimon.

"Eh? what are you doing sitting down?" Agumon blinked, still holding the -rather alive, and- wiggling fish in his claws as he innocently watched his human stare at him with surprised and wide blue eyes.

Which, actually, was kinda funny 'cause Giotto's mouth was opening and closing -quite similarly to the fish in his hands- but he wasn't saying anything.

G., on the other hand, took this chance to start laughing outright...

* * *

Meanwhile, Alaude scowled, following the small squeaking digimon that he had named Kii as they wandered around this odd forest-like place. The creature seemed rather at home, as Alaude followed it, hopping excitedly from place to place as Alaude thrashed through some _very_ annoying shrubs and the like to follow a straight path that the digimon seemed to be staying on despite it's erratic movements.

He muttered a curse as another branch got in his face, and swatted it out of the way, as he pretty much stomped after the digimon. He still didn't know what it was, but it was _his_ 'pet', and it seemed to know where they were going -_here,_ at least.

It looked rather cheerful, too, so he wouldn't be surprised if this were it's actual home, as it hopped around. Although, how it would know a place it came to in before it had actually hatched from its egg was another question altogether...

Unfortunately, as he was untangling his jacket's zipper from a particularly stubborn plant -cursing the entire time- the idiotic little digimon (as he would think later) had ended up bumping into a rather unforgiving larger (bully of a) digimon.

"_Kii-!_" the infant digimon's alarmed cry alerted Alaude that something was wrong, as he whirled around -having finally gotten the stupid tree to release his zipper.

His eyes narrowed -it was some weird green and red plant creature that was attacking _his_ 'pet' with what looked like vines...

Alaude's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Get. Away. From Him," he growled, pulling out his tonfa from who-knows-where, his handcuffs clinking at his waist, clipping to his belt loops.

The Veggiemon looked at him distainfully, "Or _what?_" it asked, sneering.

Alaude's eyes narrowed even more, as he glared, Kii bounding over and hiding tearfully behind Alaude, as he growled.

"Or _this_...!"

* * *

Like the others, Asari had been sucked into the digital world as well -but unlike them, he was a little more knowledgeable about where he was. He had yet to meet Kapurimon again, though, as he wandered about, really, not quite far from where G and Giotto were, looking for familiar landmarks from his 'dream', and maybe even a familiar face...

He was rather nostalgic as he wandered, looking for his digimon -after all, he had helped him find his way back last time -what about now?

Besides, he might as well have some fun while he _was here... right?_

Of course, Kapurimon had long since grown and digivolved into a Kotemon by this time, having to fend for himself in the Digital World, but always waiting for a certain musician to return.

It was like that, toting the practice sword he kept on himself, always, that he went through the forest, before coming across a pretty badly beaten Veggiemon -and he heard a bit of squeaking quite a bit away. Veggiemon was a known bully, and was pretty strong, but whoever it was that had beaten the digimon must have been stronger.

So he stayed on guard...

* * *

"Ara...?" he blinked, coming out of the forest at last, and near where the others were on the beach, though just far enough that they couldn't see each other, "I think... Ah! I remember this place!" he grinned, of course, walking in rather traditional garb had been a bit tiresome, but he was used to it.

At least he had his flute and a few wind-based instruments this time -though unfortunately the sword his father made him carry around was with him as well...

"Kapurimon~ Yo~! Are you there~?" he called out, heading towards the others, though he had yet to notice them, as he scanned the area for the little digimon -he wasn't on the sand... maybe near the forest edge?

"Kapurin~ Kapuri! You there?" he continued to call...

A little ways off, there was a yelp, but he wasn't close enough to hear, though he was certainly being loud enough to alert any rogue digimon nearby...

* * *

Meanwhile, Alaude had managed to beat the digimon, but it had been tough, he had a few scratches from the weird plant-thing's vine attacks, but nothing major. He sighed, leaning against what he had deemed to be a normal tree, as Kiimon squeaked, looking rather worried -and kind of guilty.

He sighed, placing a firm hand on the squeaker to make him stop bouncing -it was _really_ starting to annoy him.

Kiimon gave one last squeak, as he did, "I'm _fine_, you idiotic creature," he sighed. Really, the curious creature had been trouble to no end from the very beginning -he knew it was intelligent though, as he didn't often need to tell it important things more than maybe once or twice -past that, though...

It caused an endless amount of mischief -he could only be glad his elder cousin had been away on work when he found the creature -though he was bound to be surprised if he found out about the 'pet'...

Alaude wasn't the type to keep animals -though he supposed that Kiimon wasn't an animal...

He pat the creature absently, his expression softening, though he stopped, his expression hardening again when he heard a rustling, bringing up his tonfa again and getting up. If it was that dratted Veggiemon again...

But it wasn't, and he came face to face with one of those kendo-outfits -though he soon noticed the tail after his initial shock (the glowing eyes were kind of hard to miss, too).

The Kotemon blinked, "Ah..." he stared at Alaude in surprise.

"Oh-! You're... a human! Right?" he said, sounding relieved though puzzled. "What's a human doing in the digital world?" he asked, as Kiimon glared, pouting a bit, as it hid behind Alaude's leg.

Kotemon noticed the digimon and fell silent. Alaude, meanwhile, was studying the other digimon with mild curiosity and boredom, " 'Digital World'?" he asked.

"Yup! Haha, you're just like Uge! He didn't know where we were when we came here, either!" he said, as carefree as his partner for the most part.

"Uhuh..." he said rather thoughtfully, nodding slightly as he took this all in. "Is he still here?" he asked.

Kotemon laughed, "Haha, naw~ He got home fine some years ago," he said, before thinking about things a bit more, "Well, as far as I know anyways," he shrugged, "I've been training, though, so we could see each other again! Cuz it was too dangerous last time!" he said, his glowing eyes narrowing to slits as he smiled, "Hey! How about I take you back to my place first?" he asked, "We'll see if anyone can help, or maybe we can see if the portal from last time opened again! I mean, you had to come through from somewhere, right?" he asked.

"..." Alaude hesitated for half a seconds before nodding, "Alright," he said, as Kotemon nodded, and turned. If worst came to worst, Alaude could handle himself.

Kiimon, seeing that Alaude had accepted the Kotemon, and that neither had attacked each other, decided that Kotemon was a 'good person' and bound after him.

"In that case, we'd be going this way!" he said, as he led the way, Kiimon bounding after him, and Alaude bringing up the rear as he stifled yet another sigh...

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the beach, G. was still laughing.

"_That_," he started, grinning "was _very_ manly of you, Giotto" he teased, "And exactly the reason why I keep telling you that _I'm_ the cooler one... Also, I don't scream like a _girl_," he admitted, eyes dancing, as his companion scowled.

"Oh shut up," Giotto mumbled, pouting somewhat, and flushing a bit in embarrassment.

"And I do _not_ scream like a girl!" he huffed, pouting as he twisted a bit to look up at his friend, before he stood up, silently brushing the sand off his clothes, as he decided to give his friend the silent treatment.

Looking at Agumon he sighed, taking the fish from the digimon, "Get some more of these, why don't you?" He suggested.

The digimon nodded, before asking if the other wanted to help.

The blonde eyed the shallow water. He really didn't want to get his clothes wet.

"I'll... pass," He said before turning his back to the digimon and walking a bit aways before dropping the now dead fish (from lack of 'air', or in this case, water) on the ground.

Giotto turn started to take their surroundings in, "Eh... I suppose we'll need fire..." he muttered with a frown.

Oh yes, Giotto had gotten really good at giving his friend the silent treatment when he wanted to. He couldn't keep it up for very long, but when he _did _it it was often like the other wasn't even there even if G was yelling and screaming at him...or had him pinned down. (That had actually been a rather funny incident...)

G. just sighed, shaking his head, and gave up when he realized what the other was doing, before he frowned.

"Hey, Salamon, do you hear anything...?" he asked, he could've sworn he had just heard a rather familiar voice...

"Huh?" Salamon turned to him, tilting her head slightly, the puppy-like digimon closed her eyes and listened carefully, and, though Giotto had meant to ignore G. completely, he couldn't help but look over a bit at Salamon when she was overly quiet.

In fact, Salamon _was_ hearing something now -and no, it was not Agumon's splashing in the water, really, it was amazing he could catch anything with all the noise the digimon was making...

"There's... someone on the other side of the beach... Looking for a... Kapu... rin? No, I think they're looking from a digimon," she murmured, causing both humans to frown, the 'silent war' forgotten.

Almost immediately Salamon's eyes snapped open with a gasp as she turned to stare intensely, "And it _looks_ like a Human..." she muttered, making the two humans exchange a glance.

If it was someone they knew...

Almost immediately, the two ran towards the figure that was on the other side of the stretch of beach...

"HEY!" Giotto and G. ran towards the figure coming closer, as they waved their arms almost frantically at the sign of another human.

Agumon and Salamon exchanged a look, and shrugged, making their way after the two humans with more 'grace' than they were showing -which was saying something, if one knew Agumon...

Meanwhile, Asari was still calling out in hopes of attracting the attention of his 'partner' and friend.

"Kapur- ah?" he blinked, looking over when he heard G and Giotto, "Ara? Aren't you...?" he started, a little surprised to see people he knew, "You guys live in the apartment opposite me, right?" he grinned.

"Man!" he laughed, "This is awesome! You guys were here too? Haha," he was really glad to see people he knew, and he was pretty sure they went to Namimori High as well, "Hey, have you guys seen a small round-ish little guy? He's, uh, he's got these metal ears, and a huuge bushy tail," he started, showing them with gestures and the like (total Yamamoment! XD) before getting to the most important part, "And he goes by Kapuri?

"Or, I mean, well, that's my nickname for the little guy, but he's Kapurimon?" he said, before laughing again, scratching his head.

"Ahaha~ Well, I suppose it might be a little hard to understand..." he said sheepishly, well, this was awkward...

He had forgotten he was still wearing the clothes from his mom's tea shop, too... Haha...

* * *

Daemon Spade had actually been the first of the kids to be sucked through their personal computers and into the Digital World.

In fact, he had been there a week prior to the others, exploring the area and staking out places of interest, places where Strabimon had said strange portals had been ripped open before, not unlike the ones that had brought Spade there. They had been periodically checking these areas, interviewing other Digimon, but none of them seemed to have known of the connections to the human world.

It all was rather vexing.

In his time here, though, Daemon Spade had acquired a peculiar weapon, a trident, an antique and amazingly beautiful trident about his height, and decorated along the blade and handle with intricate engravings and carvings of blooming and razor sharp lotus blossoms and vines, and it had proven to be -along with his cursing lens- a very vital weapon.

His cursing lens had actually changed form somewhat since they entered the Digital World, from a very old pair of bifocals to an intricate monocle like lens that hovered over his right eye, through which he could see the concentrated fractal code auras of the Digimon he looked at. It could also read these fractal codes, as well, allowing Spade to analyze the names and weaknesses of the enemies he encountered.

Ah, enemies. He had encountered many. All of them were weak compared to the strength that he and Strabimon shared. Some of them reminded him of the Digimon he saw on that night. That horrible night five years ago where everything in his life spiraled into hell.

Well, hell for other people, not necessarily for him. After Strabimon's egg came out of his ipod that night, his life was never the same. Although the Digimon was a major mother hen and constantly nagging him, Spade still went downhill. His grades decreased, he got into drugs, fights, etc.

He didn't really care, however. It was his life, why couldn't he live it as he chose?

Daemon and Strabimon had just gotten over a particularly nasty fight with two Kuwagamon, one which required Spade to tap into the strange indigo colored fractal code that came from him whenever he got fired up to help Strabimon get stronger.

Strabimon called this process Digivolving, and they had been able to use this neat little technique to get them out of many hard situations. When Strabimon changed forms, he said it was thanks to a power of Spade's called his 'Dying Will' -maybe his dying will was what produced those strange indigo, flame shaped wisps of data...

When Strabimon digivolved, he begame a huge wolf called Garurumon. However, Strabimon had explained that he was no normal Garurumon. Because of the fact that he was destined to be paired with Spade, he was made a special Digimon, one that could convert Spade's dying will into energy.

To do this, he had been made into a Digimon with the 'X'-antibody, a digimon immune to viruses that looked different from their normal counterpart.

The digital world wasn't just all monsters, either. Daemon found that the more attractive female digimon did in fact have anatomy like the female humans he was so used to going around with... And of course, there were those 'peaceful' Digimon that tended to stay out of his way...

The two looked that the Kuwagamon that they just slaughtered, and Daemon, with a sinister laugh, yanked his trident, covered in blood shining with fractal code, out of the corpse of the larger.

Strabimon -or rather- Garurumon, took a huge bite into each of the corpses, absorbing the fractal code of his foes so he could stay in his champion form a bit longer.

"Kufufufu... Good, Garurumon. Keep fighting like this and we'll rule this place in no time...

"Now, we should get going," Spade cooed, looking up at the sky and seeing that the sun was setting. Even if he was powerful, he knew his limits in this strange and foreign place. When the night fell, all kinds of horrible things came out, some that even Spade and Garurumon together could not take care of.

"Yes, Master," Garurumon growled in reply, as he knelt to the ground allowing the violent teenager to climb on his back, then loped off into the dark forest. Who knew who they'd run have the... 'pleasure'... of running into...

* * *

On the other hand, Lampo, twelve years old, and a complete scaredy cat, was not faring quite so well as the other digimon.

Unlike the others, he was probably the only one -other than ten year old Alice- who was rather defenseless. Unfortunately for him, though, he had _not_ landed in a kind tribal area.

No, he had ended up in what, at first, had seemed like a great place. A giant toy box just for him -but soon, he found the darker side of things. There were digimon called 'Monzaemon', who, actually, were controlled by the Etemon that lived around there.

But luckily for him, he had Terriermon to look after him. Really, it should have been the other way around, as Lampo had been the one to find the egg and hatch it (it had come out as a green blob-shaped thing calling itself 'Gummymon').

It did look almost like one of those squishy gummy things, too, only in a solid frost/pastel-green color (that he was rather partial to, actually, since it was the same color as his hair and eyes), and a _talking_one at that.

Of course, he had been nearly scared to death at first, but after a while, he realized it wasn't going to attack him, and they became 'friends'.

Actually, they became the baby-sitter and the baby-sat...

Lampo being the babysat.

And of course, after they had been stuck in the Digital World for a few days, Gummymon had digivolved into Terriermon, and had stayed Terriermon after the fourth battle with the Etemon.

See, at first, Lampo and Etemon had gotten along alright, then, Lampo, being the 'lordling' that he was, had to make the _stupid_ mistake of bragging and make it seem like an insult to Etemon (even if it was only accidentally).

And, well, Etemon wasn't quite so forgiving, now, was he...?

And so, there had been a challenge, where they were fighting a full-on giant game of -one could say-_chess_, almost. Of course, it had been rather unevenly matched, seeing as Etemon had his army of Monzaemon, and Lampo had...

Well, he had Terriermon. And though Terriermon could defend them, in the end, they were outnumbered, a zillion to two...

What was a brat and his digimon to do? Although, somehow, Terriermon was able to get an 'energy boost' thanks to Lampo, though he didn't know it.

At times, what Daemon had called 'fractal code' or 'Dying Will', would appear. Lampo would end up creating it when trully -and honestly- scared for his life, creating greenish flame-shaped fractal codes, that would give Terriermon a slight power-boost.

And, since he had started to fear almost all the time, it would also explain why Terriermon stayed in his current form, seeing as Gummymon was much weaker than Terriermon...

* * *

As for 'Knuckle', as he liked to be called, the young boxer, having been trying to turn a new leaf, after a rather 'exciting' game of boxing had left one of his 'friends' badly hurt and in the hospital (he really was too strong), he had decided to turn a new leaf.

And so, when he woke up one day in what looked like a syn-agog, and surrounded by off creatures -most of which were actually Holy-Digimon types.

It really wasn't all that surprising that he had thought he was dreaming. Eventually, he made friends with a weak digimon there, and, like the others, though a bit late, he met his partner.

Wanyamon, a rather sickly and weak digimon that always seemed to be in the synagogue's hospital wing, where he helped sometimes.

Of course, Knuckle, being the street-fighter/boxer that he was, had rarely gone to school in the real world, and so, a few of the 'fathers' were kind enough to teach him how to do more than elementary-level reading and math -even how to differentiate between poisonous and healing/helpful plants in the digital _and _real world.

But of course, nothing ever remains the same forever...

* * *

Silvana Selvaggia 'Silvia' (or, 'Tsubasa', as she was known as in Giappone) Gokudera wandered the large forest, unlike the others, she was the last of the children who's destinies were intwined...

"...Silvia... I think we're lost..." Raramon spoke at last.

"Hmn... I do think you're right, Lala-chan..." Silvia sighed at last.

"We're lost..."

Cousin to G., and -secretly- the crush of Ieyatsu 'Giotto' Vongola; Silvia was a normally quiet and lady-like girl.

Unfortunately, just because she was lady-like did not mean she could not be wild at times, and, contrary to popular belief, she was a strong female.

"Oh..." Raramon -or 'Lala', as Silvia liked to call her- seemed to wilt a little, "I'm sorry, Silvia... this is all my fault..." she sniffed.

"Eh? Oh no, Lala-chan, it's not! It was just chance, really, it's not your fault, dear," her eyes softened, as she hugged the poor digimon who kept insisting that she was to blame.

"But..."

"I'm sure we'll find out way out of here," she said confidently, "We may not be home, but I'm sure we'll find someone who could point us in the direction eventually!" she said, before smiling, "So, you can't give up, Lala! Because, I'm counting on you, after all, since you_ do_ seem to know so much more about this place that me..."

And with that, Tsubasa/Silvia unleashed a beautific smile that was the envy/adoration of many, even in the human world.

"... R-Right!" Raramon exclaimed, wiping away it's tears, "And, I'll definately protect you! So, please don't give up on me!" it exclaimed, it's inner flame burning brightly once again...

* * *

**A/N**: Yay~! ^w^ 6,643 Words! Definately longer than the previous chapter~ *grins*

Okay, so... I know that the chapter probably didn't hold up to the 'preview'... But... this is only part one of two for "The Digital World", yeah, the first chapter is technically two chapters, but...

I didn't like that, plus, this seemed a good place to end it since it's pretty long.

This chapter's centered on the soon-to-be digidestined, while the next will feature -mainly- the Arcobaleno! ^^

So! Look forward to it please! XD And sorry for taking so long to update~ TTATT

Fong: *chuckles* Its quite alright, Murasaki-san, *smiles* I just hope you can update soon enough while working on all the other fictions!

Not to mention there was a fusion between this and... eh... 'bleach'? *confused* Why ever would you mix us with a laundry product? *tilts head*

Me: Ah... *sweats* H-How did you find that one, anyways...? *hides fanfiction idea* And Bleach isn't just a cleaning product, it's a manga/anime series!

Fong: Ah! I see! *smiles* In any case, I suppose it's time for the disclaimer?

Me: Oh! Right! Of course! Hit it, please, Fong-san! ^^ *holds up disclaimer board*

Fong: ? *tilts head slightly, confused* Very well! Murasaki-san does not own "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" *smiles genially and smashes board*

Me: . *instant K.O.*

Fong: ... Whoops... *sweats* Oh dear, it seems that I accidently hit our esteemed authoress as well...

Reborn: *smirks* Nice going, Fong.

Fong: Ah, Reborn-san *bows in greeting*

Reborn: *nods and tilts had slightly* Hello, Fong.

Alaude: Finally! I found you... *handcuffs unconscious authoress, then sees chinese look-alike* Oh, Fong. *nods*

Fong: *bows* Hello, Cousin. *smiles*

Alaude: *Holds up a handcuffed authoress' arm* ...Thanks for the help *leaves*

Fong: *just smiles*

Reborn: ... *sweats; thinking: _weird family..._*

Fong: In any case! Since the Authoress-san isn't here, I suppose we should end this and give our viewers a preview...?

Reborn: Yeah, that works -let's just use the previous one, since we don't have the new one.

Fong: ? But she gave me the new one... *holds up preview*

Reborn: ... Tche *tilts fedora; thinking: _It's as if she knew... Meh, whatever._*

Fong: ? *tilts head slightly*

Reborn: Well, whatever -let's just put it up and get it over with...

I've got a job to do...

Fong: Ah *nods* Very well then...

* * *

Chapter 'Preview':

_A Blast from the past, and the Arcobaleno in college/uni? And just what does Verde want to show Reborn and the others?_

_Fong gets sucked into the Digital World! And, oh no... The synagogue Knuckle's staying at is under attack? And Luce gets sucked into the Digital World as well?_

_Chaos! And a possible Alliance...? Is this the beginning of the end or the end of the beginning...?_

_Find out! Next time! In _Vongola Digidestiny! _In _The Digital World _(Part Two)!_

Reborn: Read it! With your dying will! *gunshot*

* * *

Reborn: ... The first half was the same... *twitched*

Fong: ...Hmn, but, it works, don't you think? And, I think she used the same 'clips' as last time for that...

Reborn: *scowls and tilts fedora* Yeah, she did...

Skull: WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME! Don't I appear?1 *exclaims*

Reborn: No, you don't *lies*

Skull: What! Bu- B-kyugh...

**One Hit K.O.!** *flies off into the sky*

Fong: ... *sweat* Wasn't that... just a bit harsh, Reborn...?

Reborn: Hmph *tilts fedora* Not at all *turns to viewers/reader*

And make sure you Read it with your Dying Will *smirks and points Leon-gun at **you***

Fong: *sweats* Reborn...


	4. Digital World (Part Two)

**The Vongola Digidestiny**

A **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** and **Digimon** Cross-Fiction

* * *

**Il Sorte Digitale della Vongola! Capitulo Due!**: Il Mondo Digitale (parte seconda)

**Vongore no Digi-Desuteni! Dai Nii!**: Digitaru no Sekai (ichibu)

* * *

The Digital World (Part Two)

* * *

_By now, Verde has entered College/Uni and has met Reborn and Luce, becoming fast 'friends' -or so the others (only Luce, really) would say. Though Reborn might snort, or not acknowledge it (just as Verde would vehemently deny it) but he never really denied it either._

_He has quite recently discovered a way to 'touch' the digital world, though he has yet to try anything, preoccupied as he was with the egg and the creature that came out of one of his single-computer screens. Something that he named a 'digivice' had come out with it as well._

_Why that name? Because it was a device of digital origins -simple, no?_

_He was still conducting experiments with it, though it seemed more like a pet -organic metal of some sort, and he was fascinated at the discharge it would sometimes emit when supposedly 'happy'. He put it down to the energy that would increase when it's mood was up._

_He had only recently informed Reborn and Luce of this, though, and was still studying the phenomenon, 'momentarily' side-tracked from his original goal of the discovery of the Digital World._

_Meanwhile, a certain 'on the low' Hitman, has successfully 'infiltrated' college, and was successfully living the 'peaceful' college/university life if you could call it that. He's rented an apartment with a little of the money he had thoughtfully saved in order to attend, and learn to act more like a 'normal' person._

_Needless to say, he was rather disbelieving when Verde came to him with his discovery -but Verde was not one to lie about something so important, and so he agreed to come over and check it out -neglecting to say that he would be bringing along a few others -such as Luce, Lal, and Colonello. Skull would end up following on his own, though later, on a 'field trip' to Japan, one of his 'colleagues' in the 'underground business', Fong, would end up being included as well, though he would visit in Italy on occasion for 'work'._

_La Mirch and Colonello are now also attending college -and of course, at the same college as Reborn, Luce, and Verde- as exchange students from the military program. Both are still in the Military, though, and Colonello, more often than not is still in the Military's seperate private college, while Lal is with the others, but he visits so much, that he is considered one of them already._

_Skull on the other hand, has become a rather successful stuntman, much to the horror of his parents -and other 'family' members. He was quite good at what he does, though, so his parents payed no mind, as he was able to support himself, with little income (allowance) from his parents on the condition that he at least complete high school._

_He did -but just barely..._

_Amongst the group, though, is another member. Quiet, and eccentric, Viper is a student at the same college, though he (or so they believe that Viper is a he) is there on a full scholarship, and works part-time afterwards. He is their mathematics genius, though he had the odd habit of getting money however he can (legally)._

_Although he also seems to be quite good at betting, though perhaps that comes with the fact that he is taking a statistics course as well..._

_And Fong, meanwhile, is often away as much as Alaude's parents, for his 'work', and spent much of his time in China, or Namimori, when not on a 'job'._

_He hadn't really moved out of the apartment that was now Alaude's, seeing as he was old enough to be emancipated and to take care of himself. His old room was kept for his use, though, and the key was still the same._

_Alaude had a surprising disposition towards heights, and had opted to stay when offered a better apartment on a lower level._

_Where his 'income' came from, Fong didn't ask -just as Alaude was 'kind' enough not to ask what Fong did, though really, it was more out of disinterest. He suspects that his parents payed him not to 'cause trouble' for them, though, seeing as Alaude was now considered the true 'lord' of Namimori -and not the government or whoever was in charge._

_If he were old enough, they might make him senator -but he didn't really enjoy paperwork, though he was used to it nonetheless..._

_These 7 young adults will soon be drawn into a world far different from what they are used to, and it will all begin at the apartment of a certain nicknamed (behind his back) 'mad-scientist'..._

Verde.

* * *

**In the Real World**...

Verde grinned as the metallic mouse-like creature before him gave off a few more sparks. As he studied this phenomenon, he saw that the little creature's eyes seemed to be scrolling through data -was that how it saw things? he wondered, fascinated, as he saw how happy it seemed whenever it's 'tail' sparked.

It also seemed that it could only do things when it was able to sense light -so perhaps photo-sensors? Detectors? Or did it really just see everything as data...?

It irritated him to no end, though, when he heard a knock from the other room -oh right... He had invited Reborn over. Right... he sighed, and put the clipboard down.

The little creature whirred to a stop, and looked up at him, tilting its head slightly, as inquiring where he was going, making a slight thrilling sound that could be compared to a bird's warble, or maybe a machine's whir.

He couldn't help smiling -he had become quite attached to the thing...

"I'll be back soon," he promised, patting it's head absently, "Just gotta go get the door," he said, as the little creature closed it's eyes in content and brushed it's head against his hand until he removed it.

It's ears -or what he _thought_ to be its ears- twitched, as he moved to towards the door, picking up the slightest sounds.

"Be back soon," he said, nodding to it, as it went around in a few circles and waved its sparking tail, watching as he closed the light, before going.

Verde watched as it's bright red eyes dimmed, and it seemed to shut down. It never really stopped amazing him how.. well, amazing the little creature was. Despite all the tests he had run, the little mouse-thing had passed them all.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming," he called, when the insistent knock came again...

* * *

Reborn waited outside with a few others -he had invited Luce, Lal, Colonello, Viper, and Fong -who had a job in Italy this time around, and so had decided to pay him a visit. Although neither Lal nor Colonello had managed to make it -they apparently had something to do for their Militial classes, while Viper probably just didn't feel that it was worth it to go -especially since he had work today...

"Hn, he's taking a rather long time," Reborn murmured, his sight sliding over to a certain indigo-haired boy that was sneaking (stalking, actually) after them, hiding around the corner.

He stifled a sigh, rolling his eyes a bit under the brim of his trade-mark fedora. After all, Reborn wasn't really Reborn without it, was he...?

Really, though, he (stalker) should have learned better -then again, he thought, smirking slightly, he had purposely not invited the boy -just to see how he would react -but this was good too...

Now, what would he do next...?

Close by, Fong had also known about the boy following them, but seeing as Rebon was neither alarmed or alert -not to mention that he seemed rather amused- he figured he knew the boy. Though he found it rather odd that the boy would follow them -he had a feeling that Reborn had something to do with this, though, if he knew his fellow assassin as well as he thought he did.

He had noticed, at first, mostly due to his heightened assassin's senses, but now he found that the boy was being rather obvious, and it made him sweat, in the way that made one think he was thinking '_really?_' though in truth he was actually lamenting the boy's lack of 'stalking' skills...

* * *

Skull watched the group intently from around the corner of the the building. They were at and apartment complex, and were 'apparently' visiting Verde...

Skull, having heard from the 'grapevine' rather than word of mouth from any of the others (really, he would have expected Luce-nee to tell him at least. but _no_... she didn't) had stalked the group of elder adolescents to this place. Although he probably really should have expected that Reborn had been behind this -but he didn't.

He didn't see Lal or Colonello around either, though he had heard that _they_ had been invited...

Which made him even more curious as to why _he_ hadn't been.

Of course, Reborn had told Luce that he was allowed to come, but _he_ didn't know that -for Reborn had conveniently 'forgotten' to tell him...

Yeah, right...

* * *

Luce just smiled as she stood beside Reborn. And if she had any indication that her younger cousin was 'stalking' them, she showed no indication.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," she assured the under-cover hitman. She could tell that he was starting to get irritated at least, although, whether she was talking about Verde or any of the others (Viper, since he hadn't given an answer, or Skull), it wasn't too clear...

Reborn just shrugged, "Well, if he doesn't-" he started, though right then, the door opened, revealing an irritable Verde.

Verde scowled, "I said was coming! For- ..." he paused when he saw so many of them out there, and twitched.

Of _course_, Reborn would have a whole bunch of other people tag along... He of course, didn't notice their 'stow-away' and was more preoccupied with Reborn's comments rather than the young stuntman sneaking in after they had all gotten in as he waited for them all to enter before closing the door.

He frowned slightly, "What took you so long...?" was the first thing out of his mouth, "Oh, and I hope you don't mind me bringing the others along," he added, almost as if in after thought, as he walked past, not waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, of course not," he muttered, Reborn was _always_ like this...

"So? What's this 'amazing' new discovery you found?" he asked boredly, waiting for Verde to lead...

He sighed, shutting the door, "I'll show you -just don't _touch_ anything!" he snapped, when he turned to see Reborn studying one of his computer screens rather intently.

"I wasn't," the fedora wearer just shrugged, tilting his hat a bit.

He was so irritated at the Onyx haired male he forgot to lock the door, as he grumbled, wondering again, just _why_ he had invited said male...

He scowled at the hitman, "Whatever..." he muttered, "Come on then -and don't startle it too much -no loud noises or sudden movements," he warned them irritably, making Reborn raise his brow slightly, as is saying 'are you _serious?_' but shrugged and followed -whatever.

Soon they would arrive in the room where metalkoromon was, but first, they had to pass through a few rooms that were lively with multiple computers beeping, and charts and all sorts of scientific things...

Silent, Fong just followed the others silently, trying to ignore their little 'stalker' as he studied their hectic looking surroundings, sweating a bit.

Verde really seemed to be dedicated to his work...

* * *

Skull, meanwhile, had infiltrated Verde's place 'successfully' (though mostly due to luck), making sure to keep out of sight, though if one actually looked, a little of his hair usually stuck out, really.

Once they went into the other room, he followed, just a room away, before they reached the room right before the lab where Metalkoromon was -he waited for them to go in, before he went into the room, which was full of computers and all that sort of thing -it was the same room that Verde had recorded all the data he had of the digital world on...

* * *

Luce followed behind her two male friends, smiling as always. The two would usually deny it, but really, they were such good friends~

Or rather, rivals, in Verde's case, she thought absently.

When they reached the room, Luce blinked, seeing what seemed to be a metal computer mouse on an otherwise empty table -ah, that must be the important 'thing' Verde had called them over for...

Except... she frowned, tilting her head slightly. It wasn't connected to anything... and it... had... eyes...?

The woman blinked, and approached it fearlessly, "Oh my, how cute! Is this it, Verde?" she asked absently as she studied the little 'creature'.

It reminded her of a child's toy. Extending her hand out, slowly, she didn't touch it, though she continued to move her hand forward, as if dealing with a frightened or wild animal...

Meanwhile, Verde froze, seeing that Luce had almost immediately found the digimon when he turned the light on, "No, wait Luce-!" he started, but sighed.

Too late.

Metalkoromon had came to life as soon as the lights had been turned on -sparking to life, as it ran around in a few circles, before stopping and blinking at up Luce, making a slight whirring sound that Verde had identified as a 'purr' as it rubbed its head against her palm rather happily.

It had yet to learn that there was good and bad, but it would learn eventually. For now, though, it was still rather innocent to the 'ways of the world'. Verde was his favorite, of course, being it's 'parental-unit', or so it believed...

Verde just sighed. Well, at least it didn't spark...

"Yes... It is," he said, as the others looked around curiously.

Luce only smiled, half listening with interest to the conversation that was now occuring, though she was mainly preoccupied with the creature on the table...

* * *

Reborn was rather interested in this, and watched it with eyebrows raised.

"It's living?" he asked.

"Yes, it had all the vital signs of a living being, though it seems to only be 'awake' under light," explained Verde.

Reborn nodded, "What is it?" he asked, watching it warily at first, when its 'tail' gave off sparks.

Verde shrugged, "It's from the 'Digital World' I told you, so wouldn't it make sense if I called it a Digital Monster?" he asked.

"...That's too long," he said, dismissing the notion almost immediately, as Verde scowled, "We're calling it digimon for short," he continued.

Verde muttered but said nothing otherwise...

* * *

Meanwhile, Skull had entered the other room, and stopped, looking interestedly at a computer screen that was suddenly moving, curiously, he touched the screen, causing a flash just as Fong was inspecting the writing on one of the screens, and was about to touch the sticky note.

Needless to say, Skull, had, once again, done _something_ wrong...

_Fong had been sucked into the digital world..._

Reborn frowned, turning, "Was there a flash just now?" he asked. Verde frowned as well, turning.

"I think so.. where's the asian guy you brought around?" he asked, not knowing Fong's name.

"Fong? That's odd... He's not here," he frowned, getting an odd feeling...

In the other room, Skull was staring at an egg that had appeared, and cracked revealing a pink round thing.

"Hiya, partner!" it grinned, bouncing a bit as it beamed at Skull.

"I-I-I-IT TALKED!" he yelled, bringing the others in the room.

"What the-"

Reborn had his gun trained on the poor digimon already as he entered, before frowning and pocketing the gun again.

"Ah, Skull..." he muttered, sighing -of _course_...

"Hey! That's not nice!" pouted the Koromon, "I'm not an 'it'! I'm a 'he'! And my name's Koromon! And I'm an In-training Digimon!" it said, making Reborn smirk.

"A wha-?" Skull stared.

"A digimon! A-"

"Digital monster?" he asked, raising a brow as he smirked at Verde, who scowled.

"Uh, yeah! That's right!" he grinned. "Nice ta meet ya, partner!" he said again to Skull.

Reborn only raised his eyebrows, how... interesting...

Meanwhile, Verde murmured something about imprintation and the like, as it seemed they were usually closest to the first human they saw... Like ducklings? Or baby animals? he thought, though he was more interested in the fact that it could talk -not that he was too surprised.

Skull, meanwhile, was grinning like crazy, "That... is so... COOL!" he exclaimed, eyes sparkling happily as he stared at Koromon...

It seemed that he had found a new 'extreme' obsession...

Meanwhile, Luce had picked the digimon up, and was giving it some attention, though she had come out when she'd heard the yell.

The woman sighed at her cousin, shaking her head. The boy just never learned, did he...?

She sighed slightly, before asking him. "Did you see where Fong went? He was the one with the pony tail." She didn't seem particularly mad at the young adult, though. Well, it was rare for her to be mad at _anyone_.

Frustrated yes, but not usually mad.

"He's missing," she said, well, she _had_ been paying attention to the conversation...

Somewhat...

"Uh... Who?" he responded rather intelligently.

Reborn sighed, obviously he hadn't been a very good stalker, "Well, he isn't here -Verde, can you-" he raised a brow when he saw that the scientist was studying the digimon and the screen it had come form, and sighed...

"Never mind then..." he muttered, as Luce chided her cousin.

"Don't touch anything else, okay, Skull?"

"Sorry..." he said guiltily, scuffing the toe of his shoes as he looked down at the floor... Luce seemed rather... 'upset' at him...

Koromon was a little freaked out by all this, though, when he saw Metalkoromon.

"Hey! It's a Metalkoromon!" he grinned, "Hi there, li'l guy!" he said, "What ya doin' with a fresh digimon?" he asked the humans.

"Fresh?" Verde blinked.

"Oh yeah, we usually hatch as fresh digimon, then evolve into in-training -some of us have two in-training forms- then rookie, champion, ultimate, then mega!" the pink -ish digimon explained.

Verde nodded, scribbled this down furiously, "I see! So will he grow up like you?" he asked.

Koromon shook its head, "Nuh-uh! Metalkoromon is different," he said, "I'm a Koromon, I can digivolve into most dragon or aquan type digimon -sometimes beast," he added, "But Metalkoromon will digivolve into a machine type!" he said.

Verde wrote this down with furrowed brows, "I see!" he said, continuing to make notes...

* * *

Meanwhile, said missing Asian had found himself in the digital world, calmly assessing the situation.

As he walked around, he had found some sort of egg, though, and seeing as no one was around, he had picked it up, wondering what to do with it.

He certainly couldn't make an omelet out of it -and if the little creature and some of the notes he had found in Verde's room had anything to say, there might be another of those creatures in there -he couldn't just kill an innocent creature like that -No way!

In the end, he wandered around,. Unlike the Digidestined, the area he was in was rather arid, with sparse bits of forest like where he had arrived -though it had been in a clearing which had seemed to be an oasis- and where he was now -what seemed like dry Sahara desert...

So he kept the egg with him -after all, he might find the 'parents' or_ someone_ (or thing) who knew something, and he couldn't just leave the unborn life to be killed by a stray creature -like one of those dinosaur-like ones he had seen. He had hidden behind a tree -the creature could easily have stepped on the egg and crushed it without even realizing it had he not already picked it up...

Really, sometimes Fong was just too kind...

* * *

In the Real World (and in Verde's apartment), Luce pursed her lips, frowning a bit disapprovingly at the green-haired scientist.

"Verde, this really isn't a good time to start taking notes..." she sighed, before looking around again.

Still holding the Metalkoromon, she walked over to one of the computers she vaguely remembered the man standing before.

"Reborn, did he ever say anything about leaving...?" she asked, not even looking at Reborn as she stared at the computer screen.

It was a bit too bright in her opinion -how could Verde stand it like that? And he wasn't even using it right now! Using the hand she had been petting Metalkoromon with, she reached out to turn lower the brightness of the screen.

As soon as she had touched the device, though, the screen started to get brighter, despite the fact that she was trying to turn it down.

She frowned, "I think there's something wrong with this computer, Verd- Oh! Wha-?" she gasped as the light started flashing.

And when it stopped, the area was empty, as if she had never been there in the first place...

* * *

"Hmn?" Verde had turned to look, but then a bright light had flashed from one of the screens.

"What the-" he blinked, but Luce was gone.

"Luce-!" exclaimed Skull, eyes wide.

"I _told_ you all not to touch anything!" Verde exclaimed, starting forward, but a little too late.

"Damnit!" he muttered, running a hand through his hair, and froze, hearing the click of a gun against his skull, and Skull's 'Wha-!' not unlike a certain child that would be called useless in the future...

"Find a way to bring them back, _now_," he said icily, from everything that had happened so far, he had already pieced together the fact that Fong had been pulled to wherever Luce had just been abducted to as well.

Meanwhile, Koromon cowered behind Skull, and Skull behind something else.

The man in the fedora is scary... thought Koromon.

"I-I'm not sure if I can -she took Metalkoromon with her, and... But I-I suppose we could try a trace with that Koromon and try to link it to metalkoromon's signature..." he gulped slightly, when he heard the safety being released (which had happened when he had said he wasn't sure if he could), paling slightly.

"Then do it. _Now_," he said calmly.

_Yup... _really_ scary..._ thought Skull and Koromon.

"Fine, fine!" Verde muttered, "Some 'friend' you are..." he threw his hands up and started walking away.

Reborn just glared.

"I'm going already! _Geez_," he muttered.

* * *

**In the digital world**...

Metalkoromon blinked, shaking its head before it saw Luce, and went over, making a slight whirring sound, worried about the woman.

She wasn't _hurt_, was she...?

* * *

Elsewhere, Fong was getting to know the interesting creature that had hatched from the egg he had been protecting. It seemed to call itself 'Frimon' which he discerned to be short for 'frill monster' if any of the other names (so far) were anything to go by.

At present, they were looking for Frimon's 'caretaker'.

Apparently, he could remember some things from the time he was in that egg, like the fact that his other caretaker had about the same shape as Fong -how it knew that, though, neither knew.

But it was all they had to go by...

* * *

Getting up slowly, Luce sighed. That had most definitely not been the smartest idea she had had today. And now, she was lost...

Sighing, she looked down at the little digimon that was near her feet and smiled a little. "We should proabally stay here and wait, huh?" She asked.

Ah, Reborn was most _definately_ not going to be happy about this... She only hoped he would do anything... Drastic.

Looking around the woman tried to figure out where she was. A couple feet away lay a line of trees -a forest probably- and she was in the middle of what seemed to _her_ like someone's front yard... This feeling only doubled when she saw a mansion not too far to her right, but as she stared, she didn't notice the digimon coming up behind her as she looked at the mansion front.

"Who are you!" exclaimed the newcomer.

The woman jumped and turned around at the voice. She could only assume it was a creature kind of like Metalkoromon. Accept this one has a spear and a metal helmet. Like it was some kind of guard -or maybe part of a(n) -_very_- old fashioned military unit.

Metalkoromon squeaked, and jumped as well, startled, as he hid just a little behind the woman's shoulder (he had jumped so high).

He was startled, but curious -although if anyone tried to hurt any of his 'friends' he would attack...

Not that he knew too many attacks... Yeah... that... was bad.

* * *

Fong, on the other hand, had had a rather interesting experience so far. The 'Frimon' was a bit of a coward at times, but he could put up quite the brave front despite being weak as he was ("But I won't be weak for long!" the little digimon had said, when Fong ended up taking care of the larger digimon, "It's only cuz I'm an in-training! I'll be a rookie soon, and then I'll turn into a Champion! And then, I'll keep digivolving all the way up to Ultimate and Mega!" ) and because it seemed quite an honest digimon (other than when it was bluffing about its strength) he felt a kind of kinship.

It rather reminded him of a more talkative Alaude -if Alaude weren't the silent, stoic child he was (in his mind, he was still his cute little 'skylark'/cousin, Alaude). And was maybe more outspoken like Frimon...

* * *

...The digimon with the spear and helmet did_ not_ look -or sound- very happy with the answers he was getting from the Italian woman. It was starting to get clear that things would escalate dramatically if it didn't get the answers it wanted -and _soon_.

Luce stroked the digimon on her shoulder gently. She wasn't ery surprised by the questions that that the creature had asked her, however, she was starting to get the feeling that just answering the questions (which were starting to repeat) just wasn't going to cut it.

And, since Reborn carried a weapon on his person at all times, the spear didn't really make her nervous...

Not that she wasn't _wary_ of it, seeing as said weapon in question was pointed at _her_... (Reborn would_never_ aim a weapon at a female, though -probably)

The blue-eyed woman _really_ didn't have any desire to get injured, after all...

* * *

Fong was more than a bit confused as he stared at the Plush Panda-like digimon.

How did a panda give birth to a...?

Pandamon turned to him, "In any case, thank you very much for taking care of Frimon!" Pandamon bowed again, and Fong nodded, almost bowing (by habit) in return.

"Ah, w-well, I just couldn't leave him alone..." he said, waving his hands as if to say there was no need for thanks, sweating a bit as he decided not to think too much about it (after all, he didn't know a lot about the Digital World yet, as he'd learned he was in).

"Not that I couldn't taken care of myself, nyao!" said, Frimon, bouncing a bit to stay in their line of sight, and Fong couldn't help but smile.

"In any case, it really was quite a bit of luck. I mean, to have lost his egg when I was put in charge... I really am sorry," said Pandamon, "If there's _any_thing I can do to help-"

"Ah, n-no! Really, I am quite fine -just looking for some friends," he said.

Pandamon thought about it, "Well... I suppose... if it's another hu-mon like you, maybe someone at the Mansion would know?" he mused, "It's a while away, though I could show you the way," he said.

"Ah, no, really. I'm fine if you would just tell the way...?" he said, waving away the thanks, as he felt a bit relieved -so Pandamon _wasn't_ the parent...

Probably... In that case, he really wondered where the digimon had come from...

And _why_ had Frimon supposedly been in the care of Pandamon-san anyways...?

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Real World, Reborn had called everyone over to Verde's apartment for an emergency meeting -Much to Verde's irritation.

"So, just _where_ did you say Luce was taken...?" Lal asked blankly, while Viper seemed to be rather thoughtful. Colonello, on the other hand, was being held back, and so was going to be late -thus, the absence.

Reborn sighed, "Maybe it'd be easier to show you," he grumbled.

"Oi, Skull!" he snapped, surprising the two currently present.

"Wah-! I-I'm coming!" exclaimed a muffled voice from the other room that was clearly said teen.

"Hurry up, Skull! We shouldn't keep Reborn waiting! He's scary!" added an unknown voice from the same room.

"I know! I know! Bu- Gah! Damnit! Why does Verde have so much stuff crammed in here anyways? How can he even sleep?" the purple haired youth grumbled.

"Come on!" "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED ANYTHING IN THERE, BRAT!" Verde bellowed from his current workroom through the open door, though he didn't bother to look away from the screen.

"I DIDN'T! I SWEAR!" answered Skull, before he came in.

"Whoa, who're the new guys?"

Lal looked around in confusion, as Viper's eyes travelled down towards what looked like a bouncing pink blob...

"..." Said male twitched, tugging slightly on Lal's sleeve, before pointing at the... apparently talking blob thing.

"What the hell?" Lal twitched, frowning.

She had expected another person -maybe one of Skull's friends- but... a pink blob-thing...?

"Howdy! I'm Koromon!" the ... the _thing_ grinned up at them, still bouncing excitedly.

Viper sighed, and ran a hand through his (currently) short mop of indigo hair, though it still didn't reveal his eyes (his bangs were pretty long, but somehow it looked good).

"Is that what you wanted to show us?" Viper speculated, as Lal stared, flabbergasted.

Reborn just tilted his fedora -a silent indication of yes.

"But.. But what does that pink _blob_-" "Hey!" "-have to do with Luce going missing?" exclaimed Lal.

"And Fong," added Reborn, nodding.

"And Fong," Lal repeated, rolling her eyes. "Well, unless that _is_ Luce, but somehow, I really doubt it..." she added in after-thought, twitching.

"I'M NOT A PINK BLOB!" yelled Koromon, huffing.

"Yeah, he's a digimon," added Skull, though he squeaked a bit and shrunk at the icy glare that Lal Mirch was giving him.

"I don't _care_ what that thing is called, I want to know what happened to _Luce_!" Lal growled.

Viper remained silent -discretion was probably going to be necessary at this point.

"I'm not a thing! I'm Koromon! A Digimon!" Koromon insisted, pouting...

By the time Colonello got there, there was a huge argument going on...

"Sorry I'm late, hey! What's this I heard about...Luce... going... miss...ing... Uh... Reborn...?" Colonello turned to said Hitman, raising a brow at the scene.

Reborn just sighed, having decided that enough was enough -besides, Luce would get upset if he let Lal kill Skull...

It would've been his own fault, though, anyways.

**_BANG!_** a gunshot startled all of them, as they turned to look at Reborn, who held a smoking gun pointed at the ceiling.

"_Shut up_." He told them, getting an instant reaction, as Verde came out of his room.

"Hey, I think I figured ou- Holy-! REBORN! DON'T SHOOT OTHER PEOPLE'S CEILINGS!" he snapped, when he looked up from his papers, having been so immersed in his work he had not heard a thing.

He glared at the hitman who blew the opening of his gun to cool it before putting it away in his shirt-holster, ignoring the falling bits of plaster from overhead.

"..." Reborn just smirked, while the others stared...

O...kay...

"Now, what were you saying Verde...?" he asked, ignoring the previous statement completely, a chilling smile on his face.

"..." Verde sighed, "As I was _saying_ I think I may have figured out how to get Luce back," he said.

"And Fong," reminded Reborn.

"Yes, and Fong," added Verde, rolling his eyes.

"Now will you let me explain already...?" he grumbled...

* * *

Back in the Digital World, Alaude scowled, but said nothing as the digimon (Kotemon) hummed cheerfully, brushing plants and the like out of the way with his wooden sword, and Kiimon hopping happily behind the digimon as Alaude brought up the rear.

He didn't know where they were, but at this rate, if he didn't need the creature's help 'guiding' them, he would be rather upset right now, but even then, Alaude knew when to refrain from speaking -at least, when it was in his best interest.

Well, usually...

* * *

There was no doubt in the minds of any of the digimon that Alice had been staying with, that this little 'Hu-mon' was quite prone to getting into trouble.

Sure, she was a sweet child who way -maybe- a little too friendly and stubborn for her own good, but the Digimon were still rather attached to her. So when the little 'hu-mon' decided that she was going to go out on an adventure to find _more_ 'Humon's, not everyone in the village was please.

However, the girl only picked up her egg, smiled rather cutely, and told them that she would be completely, and utterly, fine. And that she would come back to visit them when she could.

But right now, Alice was really wishing she hadn't done that. Why? Well, it had been quite nice and safe in the village, but not quite so 'nice and safe' outside of it. And the ten year old had forgotten that.

Now, Alice sniffled, hugging her egg a little closer. She was already quite lost (she couldn't even remember which way it was back to the village, either).

But a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl from somewhere behind her caused said girl to squeak, before running away.

And, as it so happened, she ended up tripping over a root, causing her to fall, as the egg flew out of her hold, only to roll away from her.

"Ah, my egg! Wait, egg!" the child cried, scrambling to her feet as she dashed madly after her egg. And, when she finally caught up to it, she found herself right in front of a young man -not that she noticed- as she bent to pick the egg back up...

* * *

Alaude blinked, as an egg rolled out of a bush, followed by a girl who seemed to be chasing after it.

He and Kotemon (and Kiimon) had stopped to take a break, and Kotemon was being 'kind' enough to find some food for them -Kiimon had followed, as Alaude had decided that he would have to learn what was allowed and not allowed to be eaten as well (that and Alaude doubted he would be of much help, seeing as he didn't know quite enough about this world)...

His eyes narrowed into slits as he practically glared (though in his case, he was staring) down at the child. "Who are you, girl?" he asked the -what, nine? Ten year old girl?

Unfortunately (for Alice) Kotemon and Kiimon had yet to return, so the girl would be left with the untalkative man for quite a while...

Or so it seemed...

* * *

Hearing someone speak to her made her turn around with another squeak, eyes wide as she stared up at the older boy with a bit of disbelief.

Hugging her egg close, she ventured to answer, "U-Uhm... I'm... Alice..." she said, staring at the older human. Was he really a person? Or some sort of dream? He... was real... right?

Just to be sure, she shifted her hold on the large egg, sparing a hand so that she could poke the grumpy looking teen quickly before jerking it back.

"How did you get here?" she blurted out in relief, "Are you lost too? What's your name?" she asked all at once, but really, she couldn't help it.

Even _if_ the teen was rather grumpy looking, she had been without human contact for what felt like_ages_ to a little girl.

Looking up into the icy blue eyes, she opened her mouth again, "Do you know how to get back to Japan...?" she asked at last, her head tilting to the side just a little.

The teen scowled at the talkative child, twitching slightly at the unwanted contact (didn't she know it that it was rude to just randomly poke someone without even asking...? Although, asking if one can poke someone was probably rather odd in and of itself...).

"Alice... huh?" he mumbled, before answering her -almost reluctantly, "I am Alaude, and no. I know as much about where we are as you probably do," he grumbled, feeling rather ill-tempered now.

Where the heck were Kote- and Kii- mon...?

* * *

At the same time, Knuckle has dedicated himself to the synagogue, in helping the children. He has been lifting the spirits of the orphaned Digimon, and has been helping around as best he can with his abilities to atone for his past 'sin', of incapacitating a man in his own world.

It's unknown whether that person is alright now, but Knuckle has decided to do his best not to fight anymore, and live for 'god'...

"ALRIGHT! TIME TRAIN TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle grinned, showing off a few boxing moves in order to catch the in-training digimons' attention.

"Ooooh~~" "Cool!" "Can we really do that?" "I wanna do that!"

Five sets of eyes stared at Knuckle as he gave a demonstration of his boxing skills, grinning. In the background a Seraphimon and Tapirmon watched with amusement.

It seemed that Knuckle was finally getting on the right track...

"I think he'd make a wonderful addition to the synagogue, Tapirmon," Seraphimon told the half genie half anteater looking Holy Digimon.

"Are you sure he wants to stay here, though? He's a human..." he continued.

Tapirmon nodded, "Yes~~ He said so himself," Tapirmon answered, "He believes that this is a second chance for him," he told the Holy Arc-Angel Digimon.

"...I see," the Digimon sighed. "Well, at least he gets along with the little ones..."

Tapirmon smiled, "He gets along quite well with Wanyamon, too," he said at last, "He's the only one that Wanyamon will really talk to, as well. They along wonderfully -it's just too bad that Wanyamon is so sickly..." he sighed.

"..." Seraphimon seemed to think about this, and watching how Knuckle made sure the sickly digimon participated, and smiled or laughed at least, as well as the soft look in the human's eye...

"...They may be destined for each other," Seraphimon murmured -he knew of the 'prophecy', but...

"Eh?" Tapirmon looked up at the taller Angel-Digimon.

"Hmn? Oh, nothing, nothing... How would you feel if we put Wanyamon directly into his care, though...?" he asked...

* * *

**A/N**: WAH~~~! [/distant scream]

Reborn: [/grumbles and sighs] What the hell...? [/tilts fedora up to look for source]

Authoress: (O.0) [/runs past, babbling insanely and screaming] NOOOO~~~! DX NEVER!

Alaude: [/curses and runs after] GET BACK HERE! [/runs past Reborn with several other Guardians]

Demon: Nfufufu~~ How interesting~~ [/smirks and chases as well]

Giotto: Wait! Don't Run! Please! [/eyes wide and running after]

G.: [/cussing] GET BACK HERE, YOU!

Knuckle: I think we may have caused some mental trauma... [/sighs and turns to Lampo walking after] Just what did you have Demon show her, anyways...?

Lampo: [/blinks] Eh? I didn't tell him anything... damone... [/sighs] How troublesome, all I did was tell Demon Spade what I knew of the Belleza... [/shudders]

She is sooo weird... (-_-'l)

Knuckle: ...? [/unsure what to make of this]

Reborn: ... [/watched from on top of tree] Huh...

* * *

Me: [/gasps, and tries to catch breath, hiding behind something as the Guardians run past] Okay, so I got kidnapped (arrested) by Alaude, and then when I woke up, I thought... [/eyes wide] Crap! [/runs away]

* * *

Alaude: [/scowling] STOP! [/chases after again]

Demon Spade: Nfufufu~ [/smiles creepily]

Authoress: NOO~~~! [/screams hysterically] KEEP HIM AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME~~! DX

Giotto: [/blinks and screeches to halt] Wait, who are you trying to run away from...?

[/everyone freezes and turns to look at Giotto]

Authoress: [/hiding behind rock] ... THAT guy... [/points]

G.: (O.0) Wha...? Alaude?

Authoress: NO YOU PINK-HAIRED FREAK! THE CREEPY WATERMELON BEHIND HIM!

G.: I AM NOT A PINK-HAIRED FREAK YOU FREAK OF NATURE! [/argument ensures]

Demon: Nfufufu~~ [/creepy smile] I am NOT a Watermelon...

Giotto: [/sweats and watches argument between authoress and G] Uh... What did you do to her anyways, Demon?

Demon: [/smiles] Oh... nothing... Nothing at all... unusual, anyways... [/grins]

Giotto: Right...

Reborn: ... [/twitches pulling Fedora down and tries to ignore -but keeps gun handy... just in case]

Fong: Ah, Reborn-san, Hello! [/smiles and waves at Reborn]

Reborn: Hn? [/looks down and waves gun] Yo...

Alaude: ... [/twitches]

Giotto: ENOUGH! [/stops fight] That. Is. Enough, you two! [/glares] Can we JUST get to the point of the matter...?

Authoress: [/stares]

G.: [/blinks]

G. & Authoress: Eh. Sure/Why not? [/shrugs]

Giotto: [/sighs] THANK you...

Alaude: You couldn't do that earlier...? [/raises brow]

Giotto: I couldn't even think with how loud they were... Ah, where're Lampo and Knuckles...?

Demon: Oh, they're having having a 'talk' by now, probably [/smirk]

Everyone Else: [/no reaction/blank stare] ...

Giotto: Riiight... Anyways, why are you so scared of Demon...? [/turns to Authoress]

Authoress: [/twitch] You try having to watch your worst nightmare come to life time after time... after time... [/shudders and goes on]

G.: [/twitch] Can I shut her up now...?

Giotto: [/frowns] No. And Demon, stay away from her -and DON'T use your illusions on her [/pointed stare]

Demon: Nfufufu~ Oh, very well, you spoilsport. [/smiles]

Authoress: [/sticks tongue out at Demon]

Demon: [/chuckles] My, my~~ Nfufufu... In any case, I have other business to attend to, so...

[/mist forms and Demon starts to disappear] Arrivederci~~

Authoress: [/grumbles]

Giotto: Right, where were we...?

G.: We were gonna ask her...? [/raises brow]

Giotto: Riiight... [/turns to Authoress] What-

Reborn: [/cuts in] Oi, you have to end this already. [/turns to Giotto] Ask her later, she's got a Fiction to host...

Authoress: [/grins] My, Reborn-Muse, I didn't know you cared~

Reborn: (Don't call me that) [/twitches & eyes narrow] Shut up and just do your work [/points gun]

Authoress: (O.0) Okay, okay! [/backs up into Alaude] Ah...

Alaude: [/twitch] Get off...

Authoress: R-Right...

Ahem! Ehrm... anyways... [/tries to ignore staring Guardians]

Th-That was Chapter 2 (or 3 if ya wanna get technical... or just 1... no, 2, if you count teh prologue -blah! D= ) of "Vongola Digidestiny"! It, uh, seems that I'll have to turn this supposedly two-part chapter into three... .

This chapter was 7,296 -not including the A/N or the Preview coming up next... =D

And yeah... Trying new styles of Previews now. =P I hope anyone reading this would be willing to tell me which Preview types they prefer! Now, since we've got... [/looks over at Guardians] Almost everyone from the Primo Vongola Famiglia here, I suppose we could ask one of you to do it.

Giotto's done it once, Reborn's done it, and Fong -ah, Hello there Fong! ^w^ [/smiles and waves at Fong]

Fong: [/nods]

Authoress: Anyways, Fong's done it so... [/stares at remaining two Guardians] One of you two'll have ta do it...

Alaude: I'm not doing it... [/walks away]

G.: What! I'm not gonna help that freak o-

Giotto: Come now, G, [/rests hand on G's shoulder] It's the least we could do after Demon gave her those mental scars... [/smiles]

G.: But-

Giotto: G... [/smiles and squeezes shoulder]

G.: [/sighs] Alright, alright! But only cuz you, the BOSS, asked... It's not for her... [/grumbles and pulls out cig]

Authoress: Sure~~ [/grins] Now hit it! [/holds up repaired board]

G.: [/sighs] Murasaki... Ku... ro... ko...? [/squints] What is that? I can't read it! [/scowls]

Authoress: [/blinks and looks at board] Ah... [/fixes it] There ya go! [/grins]

G.: [/grumbles] "Murasaki KuroNeko Rei does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Digimon in any way, shape or form. She only owns this story idea..." Whatever either of those things are...

?: Hey! We're not things! We're Digimon!

G.: What the fuck?

Giotto: Ah... How... interesting... [/stares]

Authoress: Ah! Agumon! Salamon! You made it! [/grins]

Salamon: Sorry we're late. [/purrs] AGUMON had to stop by that food joint on the way... [/rolls eyes]

Agumon: Mm-mph-fa-ngh-nu! [/stuffing face]

Salamon: Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot! [/whacks upside head]

Agumon: Ngh-! [/coughs and chokes but swallows everything] Ow! What was that for, Salamon! Oh, wait, no, never mind... [/backs up at gleam in Salamon's eye]

Er... Uh... H-Hi there, partner! [/sees Giotto]

Giotto: [/blinks and points to self] Eh? Me?

Authoress: Oh, right, [/comes back from talking to Fong] You guys don't know yet, do you? In this Fic you all have Digimon Partners! [/grins]

Giotto: Digi...

G.: ...mon...? [/blinks]

Authoress: Digimon is short for Digital Monsters -ah, you know what? Have those two explain, and here are your crests and Digivices! [/grins] I alread swiped your Rings and replaced them with the Ring Version of the Crests~~ [/smirks]

Anyways, gotta go, Ciao~~ [/disappears]

Giotto: Eh? [/holding items as G is holding his own, and looks down at rings] AH! My Sky Ring!

G.: [/cusses] Fuck! She has my Vongola Storm ring too!

Salamon: [/sniggers] Suckers. She got ya, didn't she? I'll bet she was never mentally scarred by that Demon guy either! [/grins]

Agumon: Eh? Someone was mentally scarred by a Demon? [/blinks]

Salamon: [/sighs and shakes head] You see what I have to deal with? [/turns to G]

G.: Oh yeah, Giotto's like that sometimes too... [/sighs]

G + Salamon: Idiotic lugs... [/shake head]

Agumon + Giotto: HEY! [/pouts]

Giotto: I'm not that bad...!

G.: [/raises brow and smirks] Oh? So you admit to it?

Giotto: [/splutters] What! No I didn't!

G.: [/grins] Did too~~ [/argument goes on in background]

* * *

Authoress: Hello! Everyone! [/grins] I am teh Authoress of this Fanfiction, and yes, the A/N this time was long~~ Sorry~~ :hearts:

Lopmon: Mura-chan! We've gotta get moving or Reborn-san's gonna get mad again!

Authoress: Ah, hai! [/picks up Lopmon] Well then, say goodbye to everyone, Lo-chan!

Lo-chan: [/waves] Bye!

Authoress: And don't forget to Review on your way out~~ :hearts:

Reborn: Oi! Get moving! You still have to finish explaining what this thing does! [/holds up Kudamon by scruff'

Kudamon: Let go of me! Goddamnit! [/snaps] Why'd you pair me up with this guy? You couldn't partner me with that Fong-guy? Frimon's better off with this one! [/whines]

Authoress: [/sighs] Guess we'd better go clear this up...

Lo-chan: I guess so! [/beams] Anyways, should I finish it?

Authoress: [/grins] Go right ahead, Lo-chan!

Lo-chan: Please enjoy the next segment! Our preview! [/smiles cutely]

Authoress: [/squeals] Aw~~ So cute! I'm so glad I kept you instead of your twin~~ He's too serious and so uncute~~ [/pouts]

Lo-chan: Uh... Thanks...? [/blinks]

Reborn: [/from far away] MURASAKI!

Authoress: [/pales] COMING! [/runs after]

Blah, guys are so... blah! DX [/_exeunt stage right_]

* * *

**_Next Time!_**_:_

_"Wanyamon-!" Knuckle ran around the burning building, frantically looking for his charge._

_"Wanyamon, where are you!" he exclaimed, looking around._

_A soft rack of coughing caught his attention._

_"Wanyamon!" Knuckle ran over, gasping when he saw the burning lumber from the ceiling fall._

_"Wanywamon, look out-!" He exclaimed, but before he could reach the sickly Digimon, a flash of light appeared, and there was an Explosion..._

_"WANYAMON-!"_

_..._

_"Ahaha-! But really, this was so lucky!" Asari grinned, as he rubbed the back of his head, "I can't believe I found you guys here! I was just looking for Kapurimon-!" he told his two neighbors._

_The Red-head and brunette exchanged looks, "Wait... you've been here before...?" asked G. while Giotto looked on in surprise._

_The two Part-Italians' digimon watched quietly from the sidelines.._

_..._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help you, Miss Luce..." Seraphimon sighed, "But I can at least send you to where the most recent portal is..."_

_Luce sighed, petting the Metalkoromon in her lap, though more to comfort myself, "I see... Well, thank you anyways... I suppose I'll just have to see if he managed to wander back on his own..."_

_Seraphimon frowned, "I truly am sorry I can not be of more help..."_

_Luce just smiled kindly, "It's alright, I quite understand..."_

_Seraphimon sighed, but nodded, "Piximon-!"_

_A round digimon with pink fur and a set of what looked like dragon-fly wings flew in, a long spear several times it's height in hand._

_"Yes, milord...?_

_..._

_As they wandered, Silvana and Raramon had ended up being found by an Angewomon, that had been gathering some edible plants nearby, and were now being taken to where said digimon was staying._

_Little did she know, she would end up meeting another of her kind, here..._

_..._

_Fong sighed, well, this adventure had been stranger than he would've thought, but at least he was back in the Real World, he thought, slipping his hands into his pockets only to pause, frowning._

_"Hmn...?" he blinked, and pulled out the strange object in his pocket, holding it up to study._

_What... was this...? He wondered, looking at the strange handheld-device..._

_..._

_Reborn stared at the strange creature before him -ah, what had it called itself? 'Chirinmon...?'_

_Eh, whatever, he thought, smirking, as if anything could best _him_ the greatest hitman in existance..._

_..._

_Lal stared at the ball of flames that had hatched from the strange egg that had ejected itself out of her private military-issue laptop..._

_What the hell...?_

_..._

_"Oi, kora! Why don't you say something, instead of just staring?" snapped Colonello, on edge now, as he glared at the still silent Viper._

_Verde was in the other room, working to make sure nothing wrong went on with the machine, while he and Viper just _sat_ here..._

_He couldn't take it anymore! He was not a man of patience, and he prefered words to silence, and action to words._

_And yet, here was Viper, sitting there like it _didn't concern him._ Like it didn't concern him if the others might die -if Lal..._

_If _any_ of them died-!_

_"Let go..." Viper glared icily, one eyes peeking through the hair that hid half of his face, as he slapped Colonello's hand away..._

_..._

_Alaude glared at the trio before him. Alice was playing with Kiimon like there was no tomorrow, egg in her lap, while Kotemon just laughed and watched._

_This was really starting to irritate him..._

_..._

_Lampo sniffled, crying outright this time, "I wanna go home-!" he sobbed, wailing now._

_Gargomon sighed, "I'm sure we'll get home eventually..." he murmured, hugging the boy as he patted his back comfortingly, waiting for the sobs to die out, and for the boy to fall asleep._

_He sometimes cried, but he had never actually said that he wanted to go home other than the first time... He must've really been homesick..._

_Gargomon sighed, he'd have work harder then, to get them out of this place..._


End file.
